Wiedersehen an der Universität
by xXLiatHXx
Summary: AUOOC Kagome kommt nach 5 Jahren weider zurück zu Miroku und Sango und trifft auf ein neues Gruppenmitglied:Inuyasha.Was veranlasste Kags zum gehen und wird Liebe in gebrochen Herzen blühen?Ich weiß mal wieder was typischesEGALplsR&R!
1. Prolog

**Wiedersehen an der Universität**

Ok...mein erstes Mal ich hoffe ihr habt Rücksicht, wenn es mal keinen Sinn machen sollte was ich von mir geb... Was die Story angeht: ich hab was im Kopf aber ob's am Ende auch so aufs Papier will oder es sich selbstständig macht weiß ich nicht.. Ich hab 2 Geschichten.. einmal die hier die eig kurz werden soll und noch ne andere die eig gar nix mit Anime/Manga zu tun hat.. Weiß noch nicht was ich damit mach oje wieder zu viel geplappert Erstmal zum (LEIDER kleinen) Prolog Nur so zum test was ihr davon haltet...

Ach ja meine ff - mir ist bewusst dass es die Dinge so nicht gibt und alles UND leider gehört mir nix...Kein Inuyasha-keine kagome-kein miroku...usw. HEUL

Es war Sommer, es war September um genau zu sein und es war heiß. Doch am frühen Morgen waren die Temperaturen noch nicht zu Höchstleistung aufgefahren. Was unsere drei Freunde jedoch nicht wirklich schlimm fanden.

Diese drei Freunde sind:

Miroku Hoshi (sry aber besser als gar kein Nachname oder?), 23 Jahre, mit violetten Augen, schwarzen Haaren – die er zu einem kleinen Zopf gebunden hatte – und einem verdammt gut gebauten Körper. Einzig die Tatsache, dass er jedes Mädchen/jede Frau angrabscht, dass er sieht macht sein gutes Image zu nichte.

Sango Taiyja, frischgebackene 23 Jahre, mit braunen Haaren und einem sportliche Körper.

Seit sie Miroku dated, haben sich seine Attacken auf sie verlegt und obwohl sie ihn dafür immer schlägt, finden es beide (der eine mehr, die andere weniger) gut, dass er damit nicht aufhört.

Und dann wäre da noch Inuyasha Taisho, ebenfalls 23 Jahre alt (alt nicht wahr), mit goldenen Augen und einer silbernen Mähne, aber auch mit dem Geheimnis, dass er ein Hanyou ist. In der heutigen Welt gibt es tatsächlich noch Youkais auch wenn sie sich versteckt halten und in Menschenform unter uns weilen. Wenige sind sich dessen bewusst, weswegen Inuyashas Erscheinung nur merkwürdig beäugt wird; das er der jüngste Sohn der Taisho's ist hilft jedoch auch genügend, damit es bei den Blicken bleibt. Er ist reich, doch das zeigte er selten, nur an bestimmten Dingen sah man es, wie zum Beispiel an seinen Autos: Ein Porsche Cayen und ein Porsche Carrera zählen zu seinen zwei Lieblingsfahrzeugen.

Er war, erst einmal als Freund gewonnen, eine gute Partie, denn dann konnte man auf ihn zählen, doch man war auf ewig verdammt, wenn man ihn als Feind hatte.

Und genau diese Drei standen am Parkplatz der Universität in Tokio. Inuyasha mit Jeans und einem halb zugeknöpften weißen Hemd, auf der einen Schulter seinen Rucksack; Sango, mit knielangem blauen Rock und einem schwarzen Top, Rucksack auf dem Boden, neben Miroku seinem liegend, atmete schwer um Miroku nicht noch mehr zu schlagen, der in seiner abgewetzten Jeans und seinem weißen T-Shirt immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, wobei ihm der Zustand, dass er einen roten Abdruck auf der Wange aufzuweisen hatte, nicht weiter störte.

„Miroku, du verdammter Hentai! Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?!" „Ich schwöre dir Sango! Ich kann nichts dafür!" Als Miroku gerade versuchte sich herauszureden, hörte man das Aufdrehen eines Motorrads und sah auch schon wie es an ihnen vorbeifuhr. Miroku, der sich umdrehte um zu sehen wer so schnell zu den Parkplätzen der Motorräder fährt, kam ins stocken und seine Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis, Schock und Freude. „Die Hand...hat ein...Eigen..." „Hey Miroku was ist los?" Inuyasha wurde hellhörig und fragte sich was jetzt passiert war. Das nächste Wort kam als ein Flüstern von Miroku und war voller Emotionen: „Kagome!"

Ich hoff es gefällt Ich schreib so schnell ich kann weiter aber es ist jetzt genau Mitternacht und für den Anfang sollte das hier mal reichen... Bis zum nächsten mal!!


	2. Begegnungen

Mal sehen wies wird viel Spaß

Ach ja: MIR GEHÖRT NIX!!!! heul...

Erste Begegnungen

...Das nächste Wort kam als ein Flüstern von Miroku und war voller Emotionen: „Kagome!"

„Was ist los?" Jetzt verstand Inuyasha gar nichts mehr, warum verhielt sich Miroku so merkwürdig? Ebendieser rannte ohne auf seine Frage zu achten in die Richtung, in der das Motorrad verschwunden war, eine vor Glück quietschende Sango dicht auf den Fersen.

Inuyasha zuckte mit den Schultern und rannte hinterher. Zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem er sie eingeholt hatte, stockte ihm der Atem und er blieb abrupt in einigem Abstand vor dem sich bietenden Anblick stehen.

Er blickte von dem silberschwarzen Motorrad – das ganz nebenbei bemerkt eine Yamaha YZFR6 war (sry musste sein) – zu schwarzen Lederstiefeln, einer weißen Hose, einer weißen Bluse, einer geöffneten schwarzen Lederjacke und dem schönsten Gesicht, dass er je gesehen hat. Als sie den Helm abgenommen hatte, löste sie langes schwarzes seidig glänzendes Haar von einer Spange löste und schwungvoll schüttelte. Kaum hatte dieser Engel ihren Helm abgelegt, wurde sie auch schon von Sango umarmt, die sie dabei fast zerdrückte. Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, dass ihre sanften schokoladenbraunen Augen nicht erreichte. Sie waren voll von Trauer, Schmerz und Leid (eig des gleiche oder??) und einer Erkenntnis die sie so alt scheinen lies, dass man denken könnte sie wäre alter als jeder andere.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Sango!" Sie löste sich von ihr und drehte sich zu Miroku, der sie nur anlächelte. „Miroku." Es war eine Feststellung, mehr nicht. Schon als sie sich von Sango löste war der erste fröhliche Eindruck, dem des traurigen Wiedersehens gewichen. Eine einzelne Träne befreite sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und Miroku wischte sie sanft mit seinem Daumen weg. „Miroku", wiederholte Kagome sich. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und schloss ihre Augen als Miroku seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte und sich hinunterbeugte um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, mein Sonnenschein." Danach fielen sich die Beiden in die Arme und verweilten so für einen kurzen Moment. Nachdem sie sich wieder getrennt hatten, schockte Miroku Inuyasha indem er Kagome fragte: „Und wie geht's meinem Baby?" Es war ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln, das sie ihm gab bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Es ist nicht mehr dein Baby, Miroku! Es war dein Fehler, dass es nicht mehr dir gehört. Aber ihr geht es ganz gut." (keine Angst.. stellt sich später raus über was die da geredet haben weil über die wichtigsten Fragen reden sie später)

'Wie meinten sie das? Welche Verbindung hatten die zwei? Und warum interessiert mich das überhaupt? OK, diese Kagome sieht schon verdammt gut aus, aber trotzdem! Ich hab immer noch Kikyo am Hals.' Inuyasha was verwirrt und versuchte irgendwie seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Und was genau machst du hier? Wie kommt's das du wirklich hier bist?"

Der Hanyou schnappte aus seinen Zustand, als die neu Hinzugestoßene (wie schreibt man des eig?) antwortete: „Es tut mir Leid. Es ging nicht früher. Zu viele Dinge liefen seit damals anders als ich es geplant hatte. Aber jetzt bin ich hier und ich hab's geschafft unseren Altersunterschied zunichte zu machen. Ich bin jetzt in der gleichen Stufe wie ihr. Dem Studium sei Dank!" Sie lächelte wieder dieses Lächeln das jeden in den Bann ziehen wird, aber nie ihre Augen zu erreichen schien.

Inuyasha's Ungeduld und Neugier siegten letztendlich und er fand, dass er sich mal aufmerksam machen müsste um klar zu machen wer hier der Boss war. Er fragte lässig daher, was nun sei: „Hey ihr zwei! (also Miroku und Sango) Was wird das hier? Ne Willkommensparty ohne mich? Das könnt ihr mir nicht antun!" Das Ergebnis war genau das, dass er wollte. Die Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf ihn gerichtet. „Inuyasha! Es tut uns Leid! Nun ja, aber sieh mal: Miroku und ich sind nur glücklich, dass Kagome wieder hier ist! Sie war nämlich-„ „-schon lange nicht mehr hier", unterbrach sie Kagome, mit der Hand auf Sango's Schulter. „Ich bin Kagome Higurashi (wie schreibt man die eig?) oder nur einfach nur Kags. Und du bist?" Sie schritt vor und streckte Inuyasha ihre Hand entgegen. Dieser nahm sie und antwortete: „Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho."

Sooooo hier ist fertig mim kappi schreib aber gleich weiter solange ich noch meine ruhe hab tut mir leid wegen Rechtschreibung und dem Ausdruck. Ist doch was anderes zu arbeiten als in der Schule jeden Tag Deutsch zu haben

Hoffe es gefällt Bin immer noch gespannt wo des hier ausartet aber ok.. wer's lesen will - auf eigene Gefahr.

Bis dann!


	3. Eine alte Freundin

Bin wieder da

Next kappi...

Eine alte Freundin

...Dieser nahm sie und antwortete: „Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho."

„Dann ist der Professor an dieser Universität, der kurzfristig eingesprungen ist also dein Bruder?!" Er lies ihre Hand – die er immer noch gehalten hatte – los und presste zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen „Halbbruder!" hervor. „Sorry! Darauf hat er auch immer Wert gelegt. Man könnte meinen, dass ich es mir so langsam mal merken sollte." „Und woher kennst DU ihn?" „Ich hatte öfters geschäftlich mit ihm zu tun", war ihre knappe Antwort. Sie drehte sich um, hob ihren Rucksack auf und ging los. Über die Schulter sagte sie zu den anderen: „Sessy habt ihr es auch letztendlich zu verdanken, dass ich hier bin, denn er hat mich überredet." „Warte! Stop!" Sie hielt an, da sich Inuyasha ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte.

"Sessy? So nennt ihn niemand ohne danach noch zu leben! Wer verdammt nochmal bist du?" Er schrie beinahe, doch hielt sich noch zurück, was nicht oft bei ihm passierte. Sie fing an zu lachen. Ein Lachen das so hell klang, wie die Stimme eines Engels (macht des hier überhaupt grad Sinn? -.-). Sango und Miroku tauschten hinter Kagome viel sagende Blicke aus; Es wurde persönlich und das war bei Kagome ein gefährliches Gebiet. „Wie lange hast du Zeit? Meine Geschichte ist nichts für ungeduldige und kleine Jungs wie dich. Du hast es nur dem Umstand, das du mit Sango und Miroku befreundet bist, zu verdanken, dass ich dich so offen behandle und dir mehr preisgegeben habe und dir preisgeben wollte, als andere je erfahren werden. Doch ich bin am überlegen ob ich mich in dir getäuscht habe. Nun war sie wieder todernst und schaute Inuyasha direkt in die Augen. Inuyasha war sprachlos – was bei ihm sehr selten war – und schluckte schwer. 'Was ist mit dieser Frau nur los? Welches Geheimnis hat sie, dass sie sich so verhält?' Nun wandte sich Kagome wieder an die zwei Übergangenen, sie schnell ein unschuldiges Lächeln aufsetzten, was Kagome einfach überging: „Nach der Uni sollten wir reden. Es gibt einiges zu erklären." „Du hast Recht Kagome, aber wo sollen wir hin?" „Kommt einfach zu mir, dass wird wohl das Beste sein. Naja, wir sollten jetzt aber endlich reingehen, sonst kommt ihr zu eurer Vorlesung zu spät." „Und wo wohnst du jetzt Kagome? Ich meine-„ "Warum EURE Vorlesung, es ist genauso deine Vorlesung oder kommst du nicht mit?" Eine verwunderte Sango unterbrach Miroku, der nun eine Augenbraue hochzog und auf eine Antwort wartete. „Keine Angst Sango ich komme schon, aber erst später. Ich hab doch erwähnt, dass sein Halbbruder", damit schaute sie zu Inuyasha, der sich inzwischen neben die Gruppe gestellt hatte und seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, „mich überredet hatte. Ein Hauptargument von ihm war, dass die neue Direktorin an dieser Uni eine alte Freundin´ von uns ist. Und mit ebendieser habe ich jetzt zuallererst einen Termin." „Und wer ist diese alte Freundin´, wenn ich fragen darf?" „Also bitte! Sango überleg doch mal! Seid ihr wirklich noch nicht drauf gekommen wer eure neue Direktorin ist? Welche alte Freundin´ ist uns bekannt und würde auf die Idee kommen einen Kurs für Kampfsport anzubieten? Jeder der auf unsrer alten Schule gewesen war, müsste sie kennen!" (ok es ist eig seeehr unwahrscheinlich dass es so was gibt aber hey! Meine ff muss nicht alles möglich sein ;P) „Nein!" „Du meinst doch nicht?" „Redet sie von der alten Hexe?" Die frohen Gesichter von Miroku und Sango wurden bleich und wandten sich von Inuyasha zu Kagome, denn sie wussten was jetzt passieren würde, wenn sich ihre Freundin nicht geändert hatte. Inuyasha wusste nicht davon in welches Fettnäpfchen er getreten war und schaute ratlos von den zwei zu Kagome, die sich nun direkt vor ihn stellte und mit jedem Wort ihren Zeigefinger weiter in seine Brust bohrte. „Inuyasha! Sie ist keine alte Hexe! Kaede ist eine ehrbare Frau, die man ernst nehmen sollte und nicht so gleichgültig und respektlos wie du! Sie hat schon vielen geholfen! Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein so über jemanden zu reden den du nicht einmal so gut kennst, um überhaupt auf die Idee kommen zu können über ihn urteilen zu dürfen!" Was zuerst noch aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen kam, endete in lautem Geschrei, das den wenigen Studenten, die noch nicht in ihren Vorlesungen saßen (ja die gibt's auch) nicht überhörbar schien. Miroku und Sango versuchten mit „Hier gibt's nix zu sehen!" eben diese weiterzuscheuchen. „Jepp! Sie hat sich wenigsten in der Hinsicht nicht geändert!" Miroku grinste Sango an, die seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Keh! Als ob mich interessiert was du zu sagen hast! Schrei nicht so rum oder brauchst du Aufmerksamkeit? Und nimm gefälligst deinen Finger weg!" Er nahm ihr Handgelenk, schob ihre Hand weg, drehte sich um und ging. Sango und Miroku nahmen eine wütende Kagome in ihre Mitte und versuchten, während sie Inuyasha hinterher eilten, sie zu beruhigen. „Ganz ruhig Kagome! Finde dich damit ab, dass er manchmal ein totaler Idiot ist und nicht weiß wann man aufhören sollte." „Sango hat Recht und außerdem siehst du Kaede gleich und da gibt es keinen Grund sauer zu sein!" Kagome beruhigte sich und holte Inuyasha ein. „Inuyasha? Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, aber mir liegt viel an Kaede, deswegen kann ich es nicht leiden, wenn jemand so über sie redet. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen! Naja, ich muss jetzt den Gang entlang, wir sehen uns später! Spätestens in der Mittagspause am Ausgang der Uni! Ciao!" Damit bog sie ab und lies einen verwirrten Inuyasha zurück. 'Was ist mit dieser Frau los? Erst schreit sie mich an und jetzt entschuldigt sie sich dafür?' „Tja so ist sie eben. In mancher Hinsicht hitzig und dickköpfig, aber immer mit einem großen Herz. Komm Inuyasha, die Vorlesung fängt jetzt wirklich gleich an." Er nickte und sie sprinteten los.

Bei Kagome

Kagome stand nun vor der Bürotür und atmete tief ein. Seit sie hier war drehte sich viel um ihre Vergangenheit und sicherlich würde Kaede auch ein paar Antworten haben. Sie wusste ja nicht was Sesshoumaru ihr erzählt hatte. Gerade als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, machte sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden. „Ouch!", war alles was sie raus bekam bevor sie schwungvoll wieder auf die Beine gezerrt wurde. „Tut mir Leid! Ich hab's aber ei-lig! Obwohl? Ich hab, glaub ich, doch noch Zeit!" Kagome schaute von schwarzen Schuhen, einer Jeans (irgendwie hat jeder ne Jeans an - egal) zu einem Beigen Polo-Shirt, schwarzen Haaren die in einem Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden waren (jetzt müsst ihrs aber wissen wer's ist!!!) und einem Gesicht mit einem riesigen Grinsen. 'Okay... Was geht jetzt ab? Wer ist das?' „Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Koga. Und mit welchem Engel habe ich es zu tun?" Kagome war zwar total verblüfft, dennoch schlich sich ein leichter Hauch von Rosa auf ihre Wangen. „Ich heiße Kagome." „Schön dich kennen zu lernen! Du bist perfekt! Ich muss jetzt aber leider los! Hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder, meine Frau!" Bevor Kagome überhaupt reagieren konnte, war er auch schon weg. „Was war das?!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Türe um einzutreten, diesmal ohne Zusammenprall. Kagome schloss die Türe hinter sich und drehte sich um, um von einem lächelnden Gesicht begrüßt zu werden.

„Hallo Kagome! Schön dich zu sehen! Wie geht es dir? Setz dich! Setz dich!" Kagome konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie sich auf den angebotenen Stuhl setzte, denn obwohl Kaede immer noch so warmherzig war wie früher, hatte sie ein paar Falten mehr, als Kagome sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Hallo Kaede! Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen! Mir geht es gut und dir? Wie bist du hierher gekommen?" „Ach, wie es einer alten Frau eben geht. Sesshoumaru hat es vergessen zu erwähnen? Typisch, alles was er weiß aber ihn nichts angeht behält er für sich. Manchmal denke ich, dass er sich mehr von Inuyasha abschaut als gut für ihn ist. Sag hast du ihn schon kennen gelernt?" „Sessy ist einfach zu ernst für diese Welt. Aber gesagt hat er nicht viel, was das betrifft, ich habe mir mehr zusammengereimt als das ich erfahren habe. Und was diesen Inuyasha angeht, hätte ich das Kennen lernen gerne vermieden. Er ist unhöflich und ungeduldig! Er sollte froh sein, dass er mit Sango und Miroku befreundet ist, dass ich ihm überhaupt eine Chance gebe. Nach der Uni wird er sich beweisen müssen, denn wir werden einwenig plaudern. Zumindest habe ich das mit Sango und Miroku ausgemacht. Bin ja nicht so, als dass ich ihn nicht einladen würde." Kaede lächelte nun auch. „ Ja, das ist eindeutig Inuyasha, doch sei nicht allzu voreilig, denn auch er hat eine Mauer um sich aufgebaut. Rede mit ihm und behandle ihn normal, erzähle ihm das, dass du auch Sango und Miroku erzählen würdest. Er weiß was er für sich behalten sollte und was er erst gar nicht hören will. Vielleicht ist er ein Dickschädel und sehr verwöhnt, doch das Herz hat er wie du am richtigen Fleck. Auch er hat keine normale Kindheit gehabt." Kagome nickte darauf hin nur und wurde nachdenklich. Um die Stimmung aufzuhellen fragte sie Kaede noch einmal nach dem Grund, warum sie an der Universität war.

„Ganz einfach, Kind, um es kurz zu machen: Der alte Direktor ist in Pension gegangen und für deine alte Schule war jemand Jüngeres besser, also bin ich hierher gekommen. Vergiss nicht welche Vorteile es dir bringt! Den Kampfsport wieder aufzunehmen war eine gute Idee von dir Kagome und auch die restlichen Studienfächer sind nicht schlecht, wobei ich nicht weiß warum du Geschichte gewählt hast. Wer von euch wollte da rein, dass die anderen mitziehen mussten?" Kagome schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erwiderte: „Den Kampfsport habe ich erst gar nicht aufgehört und was die Fächer angeht: Geschichte habe ich wirklich gewollt und die anderen wussten nichts davon. Es ist reiner Zufall (groooooooooßer Zufall), dass wie alle die selben Fächer haben. Sie wussten nicht einmal, ob ich nun wirklich komme. Sessy hatte es nur kurz erwähnt, dass ich vielleicht kommen würde. Heute war das erste Mal seit 5 Jahren, dass sie mich wieder gesehen haben. Früher waren es nur Briefe oder E-Mails, noch seltener Anrufe. Ich brachte es nicht übers Herz sie zu besuchen, nur um ihnen zu sagen, dass ich dennoch wieder nach Kioto fahre."

Kagome schaute Kaede abwartend an, doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, nickte diese nur bestätigend. Nach einer Pause folgte: „Ich verstehe. Und warum bist du letztendlich wiedergekommen?" Kagome hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde und hatte selbst nach einer Antwort gesucht. „Ich weiß es nicht, Kaede. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war Sessy so überzeugend; vielleicht hatte ich Heimweh; vielleicht wollte ich an mein früheres Leben anschließen; vielleicht wollte ich auch nur herausfinden, was das Schicksal noch für mich auf Lager hat... hier in Tokio..." Sie blickte an Kaede vorbei an die Wand dahinter. „Egal was in den letzten 5 Jahren passiert ist, du hast es mit Glanz bestanden und bist dennoch viel zu schnell erwachsen geworden. Es ist schade dich nicht mehr richtig lächeln zu sehen. Das ich mein Wunsch für deine Zukunft: Finde dein Lächeln wieder, Kagome." Die junge Frau wandte ihren Blick wieder auf Kaede, die sie nur warm anlächelte. Sie standen auf und umarmten sich bevor sich Kagome zum gehen wandte. „Ich danke dir Kaede und ich werde versuchen es wieder zu finden, denn schließlich habe ich es auch hier verloren. Ich sollte nun gehen die Vorlesung hat schon lange angefangen." Wäre es nicht ein ernstes Thema gewesen, hätte man über Kagome's Kommentar lachen können, doch Kaede tat dies nicht. „Dir ist bewusst, dass die 90 Minuten fast vollständig vergangen sind? Es ist heute die einzige, da es der erste Tag für euch Neuen ist. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich draußen bei diesem schönen Wetter auf deine Freunde warten. Ich werde Sesshoumaru sagen, dass du morgen kommst." Kagome verbeugte sich und gab Kaede noch ein letztes „Danke!" bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss und auf das Universitätsgelände ging.

Sry ist glaub ich ein wenig komisch geworden, das mit Koga aber irgendwie wollte ich ihn jetzt schon reinbringen. Im nächsten Kapitel kommt das große Treffen mit den vielen Fragen und je nachdem wie groß des wird auch noch der nächste Tag, an dem Koga und Inuyasha aufeinander treffen, genauso wie Kagome auf jemanden trifft, den sie eig nicht wirklich treffen wollte. (überlegt mal wer noch fehlt)

Solange ich Urlaub hab versuch ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel zu schreiben, ob es mit gelingt ist ne andere Frage

Hoffe es gefällt!

mfg liath


	4. Kagome's Vergangenheit

Das nächste Kapitel

Pairing ist Kag/Inu

Und Kags Geschichte wird heute erzählt...

Und mir gehört nix-.-(brauch ich den Disclaimer eig??)

Kagome's Vergangenheit

Kagome verbeugte sich und gab Kaede noch ein letztes „Danke!" bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss und auf das Universitätsgelände ging.

Sie musste nicht lange auf die anderen warten. Eine lachende Sango allen voran, dahinter ein grinsender Miroku und als letztes kam ein, vor sich hergrummelnder Inuyasha. „Hey! Auch schon da? Okay, was hab ich verpasst?" „Nichts, nichts. Inuyasha ist nur sehr erfreut, dass wir die meisten Stunden bei seinen heiß geliebten Bruder haben werden", antwortete Miroku, der als einziger dazu fähig war. „Oje, das wird was. Und was jetzt? Mittagessen?" Bei der Erwähnung von Essen war Inuyasha wieder bei der Sache und rief „Ramen!" Das half nur, dass Sango noch mehr lachte und ein paar Seitenblicke von den anderen erntete. „Ramen?", fragte Kagome ungläubig. „Frag erst gar nicht Kagome. Er würde dafür alles machen. Was dagegen, wenn du kochst? Ich bin sicher das er diese Erfahrung auch machen will."

Inuyasha wurde bei den drei – Sango hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt – grinsenden Gesichtern misstrauisch: „Warum würde ich diese Erfahrung auch gerne machen? Kocht sie so schlecht?" Sango schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Im Gegenteil! Glaube mir, du willst nicht wissen WIE gut sie kochen kann! Ich würde für ihr Essen jedes Sterne-Restaurant stehen lassen!" „Ich glaub euch das einfach mal." „Also abgemacht wir fahren zu mir!"

Kagome lief zu ihrem Motorrad und Inuyasha, Miroku und Sango liefen zu Inuyasha's Auto. Inuyasha war gerade aus seiner Parklücke herausgefahren, als Kagome neben ihm hielt. „Fahr mir einfach nach Inuyasha. Ich schau auch das ich euch nicht abhänge!" Damit klappte sie ihr Visier herunter und fuhr vor. „Was meint sie damit. Ich schau auch das ich euch nicht abhänge!´?" Nun ja, sieh es einfach so: Würde sie es darauf anlegen, hättest du schlechte Karten." Inuyasha schaute auf den Beifahrersitz, auf dem Miroku saß. „Gibt es auch irgendetwas was sie nicht kann?" Er klang ein wenig genervt. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Kags hat immer schon hart an sich gearbeitet. Sie wollte immer ihre Familie stolz machen." Inuyasha zog eine Augenbraue hoch, lies seine Augen aber auf den Verkehr gerichtet, also auch auf Kagome. „Und wieso das? Was ist jetzt damit? Ist ihr ihre Familie jetzt egal?" „Wir sind stolz auf sie, Inuyasha", meldete sich Sango von hinten. Inuyasha wollte schon zu einer Frage ansetzen, wurde aber von Miroku unterbrochen: „Frage sie, nicht uns. Nur sie hat das Recht ihre Geschichte zu erzählen. Sei höflich und gebe dich mit einem vorzeitigem Nein zufrieden, sollte sie sich dafür entscheiden, dir noch nichts zu erzählen. Was ich aber bezweifle, denn sie scheint dir zu vertrauen." Ein noch größeres Fragezeichen stand nun über Inuyasha, Sango seufzte und erklärte dem Hanyou, woher sie das wussten: „Inuyasha! Wir kennen sie nun lang genug und außerdem hat sie dir doch selbst gesagt, dass du mehr erfahren hast als sonst je einer erfahren würde. Vielleicht hat sie das für dich nicht klar genug gesagt aber damit meinte sie, dass sie dir vertraut, alleine schon weil WIR dir vertrauen und du unser Freund bist." „Keh! Hört sich grad so an, als wäre es was besonderes, dass ich überhaupt mit ihr reden darf." „Baka! Ist es auch! Ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, wie du durch die Schule gekommen bist." Beide waren über Inuyasha's Dummheit verzweifelt, doch andererseits hat er selten das Gespür für Emotionen gehabt. Hoffentlich würde er wenigstens nach Kagomes Geschichte ein wenig Verstand zeigen.

Diese wurde langsamer und bog nach rechts in eine Einfahrt ein. Sie stellte ihr Motorrad ab, nahm ihren Helm ab und wartete auf ihre Freunde. Als das Auto neben ihr hielt zückte sie ihren Schlüssel und schloss ihre Haustür auf.

Als sie drinnen waren und ihre Jacken und Rucksäcke abgelegt hatten, führte Kagome sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Setzt euch und macht es euch bequem. Ich bin in der Küche wenn was sein sollte. Wollt ihr etwas zu trinken?" „Ich komm mit und hol was." Sango stand auf und folgte Kagome in die angrenzende Küche. „Nettes Haus Kagome!" „Nicht wahr? Sessy hat mir ein wenig geholfen. Hab' mich nicht richtig entscheiden können und dann kam er eines Tages und hielt mir den Grundriss des Hauses unter die Nase." „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Sesshoumaru so nett zu dir ist, wenn man bedenkt wie er zu Inuyasha ist." „Genau daran liegt der Unterschied: Er ist so zu Inuyasha. Rede normal, lern ihn zu verstehen und es ist alles kein Problem! Hättest ihn mal sehen müssen al ich ihm Rin vorgestellt hab!" „Du meinst deine alte Klassenkameradin?" „Genau die! Ich hatte sie in Kioto getroffen und als wir zusammen unterwegs waren, trafen wir auf Sessy. Ich wusste nicht, dass er schüchtern sein kann! Aber das hat nicht lange angedauert, jetzt treffen sich die beiden fast täglich. Vielleicht werden da bald die Hochzeitsglocken läuten." Sango kicherte und nahm das Tablett, das ihr Kagome hinhielt entgegen. „Komm, lass uns zu den zwei Männern gehen, wer weiß was die schon wieder angestellt haben." Doch erstaunlicherweise war nichts zerbrochen oder sonst was. Inuyasha und Miroku saßen einfach auf der Couch und sahen sich um.

Als alle wieder saßen fragte Miroku: „Ähm Kagome?" Sie blickte von ihrem trinken, „Mmmmh?" „Mein Baby?", war alles was er sagte. „Miroku! Du hättest wenigsten bis nach dem Essen warten können! Komm mit." 'Da! Schon wieder dieses Baby´! Ich möchte wissen von was die immer reden!' Kagome stand auf, ging zu einem Schlüsselkasten und nahm 2 Schlüssel weg. „Fang!" Damit warf sie ihm einen der zwei Schlüssel entgegen und wartete bis er bei ihr war. „Kommt ihr?" Sango stand sofort auf und Inuyasha folgte ihr ein wenig später. Kagome führte sie in die Garage und schon war Miroku nicht mehr zu sehen. Er war an ein Motorrad gerannt und nahm jeden Zentimeter in Augenschein. „Und? Was sagst du Miroku? Hab ich nicht wenigsten ein Danke´ fürs wiederzusammenbauen verdient? Ich warne dich! Fahr es a nicht wieder zu Schrott! Es hat lange genug gedauert es so hinzubekommen!" Miroku schaute auf und fragte verwirrt: „Wie meinst du das? Heißt das ich darf?" „Natürlich du Idiot! Ich brauch keine zwei Motorräder! Es gehört dir!" Sie öffnete das Garagentor und warf ihm einen schwarzen Helm entgegen, dann drehte sie sich um und nahm einen weiteren Helm, den sie Sango in dir Hand drückte. „Seit zum Essen wieder da." „Ja Mama!" Kagome gab Sango einen bösen Blick, der durch das Grinsen jedoch seine Wirkung verlor. Ein überglücklicher Miroku war schon draußen und saß auf seinem Baby´, (hehehehe... und was hattet ihr gedacht was das baby is?)

Als sie sich umdrehte um wieder hineinzugehen, lief sie beinah gegen Inuyasha, der steif wie eine Statue da stand und sich fragte, wie er nur denken konnte, dass sie wirklich über ein Kind redeten? „Inuyasha? Alles klar?" „Mmmh? Jaja, ich war nur geschockt." 'Warum erzähl ich ihr das überhaupt?' „Warum? Wegen dem Motorrad? Was Sango am Anfang auch, da geht jeder durch. Es ist nun mal sein Baby, aber als er es gegen nen Baum gefahren hatte, konnte er es nicht mehr reparieren. Es hat mich zwar 5 Jahre gekostet, aber jetzt ist es so gut wie neu. Am Anfang hab ich noch selber dran rumgeschraubt. In Kioto hatte ich dann eine paar Kontakte, die selber Kontakte hatten und so ging es weiter. Naja, Hauptsache er ist glücklich. Willst du wieder reinkommen? Ich würde dann anfangen zu kochen." Inuyasha nickte und versuchte den Mut für seine nächste Frage aufzubringen. Momentan war Kagome so nett und sanft, er wollte nicht, dass sie sauer würde. Innen angekommen folge er Kagome in die Küche, lehnte sich an den Türrahmen, schaute ihr kurz zu und fragte schließlich: „Was ist das mit dir und Miroku? Warum seid ihr euch so nah? Ward ihr zusammen?" Sie schaute auf und gab ihm ein wärmendes Lächeln und was ihn noch mehr überraschte war, dass es ein wirkliches Lächeln war! Es spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und es war wunderschön!

„Miroku? Und ich? Ein Paar? Wie kommst du darauf? Nein, nein! Er ist wie ein großer Bruder für mich! Er und Sango sind meine Familie." „Oh", war alles was er sagte. Es war schon mal ein guter Anfang, doch wie dünn war das Eis auf dem er sich bewegte? Vielleicht konnte er sie noch ein wenig in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor er mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. (wow... welche Metaphern-.-) „So jetzt müssen wir nur auf die zwei Turteltauben warten. Lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ja?" Inuyasha nickte nur und setzte sich wieder auf die weinrote Couch. 'Okay, mit was anfangen. Mal sehen: Wetter? Nein. Sesshoumaru? Nein. Ihre Einrichtung! Genau!' „Sag mal Kagome, diese Bilder, Sesshoumaru hat die auch bei uns daheim aufgehängt, hat er dir die geschenkt oder so etwas in der Art?" 'Na ganz toll Inuyasha! Wieder meinen tollen Bruder erwähnt. Aber trotzdem ist es merkwürdig, dass sie ihn kennt. Wenn ich höflich frage wird sie es mir erzählen. Hoffe ich zumindest.' „Die Bilder? Nein! Da habe wohl eher ich IHN angesteckt. An einer Ausstellung der Zeichnerin fing es mit einem Bild an und irgendwie wurden es immer mehr. Da fällt mir ein: Kommst du am Samstag auch?" „Warum? Was ist am Samstag?" Sie stand auf, ging zu einem Schrank, öffnete eine Schublade und hielt Inuyasha eine Karte entgegen. „Hier. Am Samstag ist wieder eine Ausstellung, das ist eine Einladung. Mit der kommst du samstags schon rein, denn erst ab Sonntag ist die Ausstellung für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich. Samstag ist es rein privat mit nur ausgelesenen Gästen." „Und wie kommst du dazu mir einfach eine Einladung zu geben?" „Ach, ich habe immer eine mehr, nur für den Notfall, dass ich jemanden kennen lerne." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und irgendwie löste diese Bemerkung ein warmes Gefühl in ihm aus. Er hätte hier und jetzt Kagome an sich ziehen und sie zu seinem machen können, doch er hielt sich im Rahmen. Er kannte sie erst seit ein paar Stunden! Und trotzdem fühlte es sich so an, als ob sie sich schon einmal begegnet wären. „Danke. Ich komme gerne, natürlich nur wenn ich mit dir gehen darf!" Wenn sie flirten wollte, könnte sie das haben! „Wenn du mit mir dorthin willst, musst du aber pünktlich sein, denn Gäste lässt man nicht warten und ich sollte sie begrüßen." Okay, dass sie mitspielt hatte er nicht gedacht. Zeit für einen Themen- und Strategienwechsel. „Keine Angst ich werde pünktlich sein. Aber sag, was ist deine Geschichte Kagome? Warum ist deine Vergangenheit ein so großes Rätsel, dass mir keiner beantworten will?" Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass sie anfangen würde zu lachen! Inuyasha saß ziemlich belämmert da und starrte Kagome einfach nur an. „Tut mir Leid Inuyasha, ich habe mich nur gewundert wie lange du es aushalten würdest. Ich habe dich ungeduldiger eingeschätzt." Sie beugte sich vor, stützte sich mit ihren Ellbogen auf ihren Knien ab. Inuyasha wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte und wartet einfach darauf, dass Kagome fortfuhr.

„Meine Geschichte, meine Vergangenheit, mein Geheimnis. Nenn es wie du willst, doch der Anfang von allem war einer dieser lauen Sommerabenden, die einen dazu verleiten einfach raus zu gehen und irgendetwas zu machen. Ich war 15, hatte Familie, Freunde, alles für was ich gebeten hatte in meinem Leben. Auf meinem Heimweg lief ich an einer Gasse vorbei aus dem ich gedämpfte Schreie hörte und ein Lachen, dass einem wirklich Angst machen konnte. Vielleicht war ich dumm, vielleicht war ich mutig oder auch einfach nur total voreilig, ich weiß es nicht, aber in dieser Gasse bin ich meinem Schicksal begegnet. Fünf Jungs und ein Mädchen, ich kannte sie, sie war auf meiner Schule."

Inuyasha war gebannt. Kagome hörte sich so unendlich traurig an und ihr Blick schien in die Vergangenheit gerichtet.

„Als ich nahe genug war, schrie ich..."

**Flashback**

„Hört auf! Lasst sie in Ruhe!" Die Aufmerksamkeit war auf Kagome gerichtet und einer der Jungs, der das Mädchen hielt fragte: „Du und welche Armee?" Allein das Lächeln von Kagome gab vielen einen Grund sofort loszurennen, nicht aber diese Gang. Vielleicht hatten sie vor anderen Angst, aber noch mehr Angst hatten sie vor ihrem Anführer. „Glaubt mir, ich brauche keine Armee. Mit euch werde ich auch so fertig!" Kagome rannte auf den ersten zu, der sich ihr in den Weg stellen wollte, doch er stand nicht lange, denn ein gezielter Tritt von ihr an eine Stelle die Männern sehr weh tut, bevorzugte er lieber den Boden. „Bei der ersten Gelegenheit rennst du, klar?" Das Mädchen nickte nur schwach bevor Kagome sich wieder dem Kampf widmete. Inzwischen hielt nur noch einer das Mädchen, der Anführer hielt sich zurück und zwei gingen auf Kagome los. Diese weichte aber geschickt den Schlägen aus und war auch mit den Beiden schnell fertig, der letzte lies die Gefangene los, die sofort wegrannte und versuchte nun selbst sein Glück. Er war größer als sie und auch stärker, keine Frage, doch er war auch langsamer, was für Kagome ein Vorteil war. Bis jetzt konnte sie jeden Angriff blocken, als sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stand, hatte der Muskelprotz ein siegreiches grinsen im Gesicht. Er rannte volle Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu. Kagome drehte sich im letzten Moment weg und er lief, Gesicht voran gegen die Mauer. Er hatte sich selbst ausgeschaltet. Nun war nur noch der Anführer da. „Eine interessante Bande seit ihr. Einer dümmer als der andere. Nun stellt sich die Frage, bist du der Anführer, weil du am meisten oder am wenigsten Gehirn hast?" Da war wieder dieses eisige Lachen, dass genau wie er zu sein schien. Kalt, grausam und böse. „Du hast ein taffes Mundwerk, Bitch! Glaubst du wirklich du könntest mich so einfach besiegen? Willst du dich nicht lieber uns anschließen? Jemand wie dich könnten wir gut gebrachen, ich würde auch eine Ausnahme machen. Dein Kampfstil gefällt mir genauso wie der Rest von dir." „Ja, das glaube ich und ich werde dir dahin treten wo es weh tut! Wie kannst du es wagen mich auch nur zu fragen, ob ich deiner Gang beitrete? Du bist krank!"

**Ende Flashback**

„Er hatte Recht gehabt. Er war nicht leicht zu besiegen. Keiner seiner Leute, die wieder stehen konnten, wollte eingreifen, denn nun ging es wirklich hart zu. Verdammt war ich froh, dass mein Großvater unbedingt auf diese Priesterinnenausbildung bestanden hatte. Am Ende hatte ich ihn doch besiegt und nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrmals meine Warnung war gemacht. Seine Letzten Worte waren, dass ich das noch alles bereuen würde."

Kagome fuhr sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. Inuyasha konnte nur ahnen welche Überwindungskraft sie dies alles kostete. Er hatte zwar einige Fragen, doch wollte er sie erst ausreden lassen. Sie schaute ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an und erzählte weiter:

„Es vergingen Tage, dann wurden es Wochen. Ich wiegte mich in Sicherheit, dachte er würde seine Drohung nicht wahr machen. Ich lag falsch. Es war schon spät, meine Mutter war mit meinen Großvater und meinem kleinen Bruder unterwegs. Ich war daheim, bin vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, draußen war es tobte ein Gewitter, deswegen wollte ich eigentlich auf meine Familie warten. Als ich aufwachte fand ich einen Brief auf dem Tisch, der davor noch nicht da war. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und eigentlich sollte meine Familie schon da sein. Dennoch öffnete ich den Umschlag. Auf dem Zettel, der sich darin befand. stand:

Ich warnte dich. Leid ist meine Rache und Schmerz meine Vergeltung. Spüre es, denn ich habe erst angefangen.´

Ich bekam einen Anruf. Meine Familie war tot. Die Bremsen am Auto hätten versagt, sie waren einen Abhang heruntergefahren."

Kagomes Stimme klang belegt und stumme Tränen liefen ihrem Gesicht herunter. Inuyasha war geschockt. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Er versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Es tut mir Leid, Kagome! Das wollte ich nicht. Du hättest mir das nicht erzählen müssen. Verdammt! Wer kann nur so etwas tun? Ich wusste ja nicht.. Kagome.. Es tut mir Leid!" Sein Ärger schwand schnell wieder und wurde von unendlicher Traurigkeit und Mitgefühl übermannt. Kagome fühlte sich in Inyashas Umarmung geborgen. „Danke Inuyasha. Eigentlich sollte ich schon längst darüber hinweg sein, dass ich allein bin. Aber mein Herz will nicht darauf hören." „Du bist nicht allein, Kagome. Was ist mit Sango? Mit Miroku? Mit Sesshoumaru? Und was ist mit mir?" 'Was erzähl ich hier für einen Schwachsinn? Verdammt! Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch wahnsinnig! In ihrer Nähe ist alles was ich sage lauter Schwachsinn!' Inuyasha schlug sich mental selber für so einen Gefühlsschwachsinn, dass er von sich gab. Kagome schaute überrascht auf, Tränen getrocknet und lächelte ihn an. Verdammt liebte er dieses Lächeln! In Inuyasha's starker Umarmung und an seine muskulöse Brust gelehnt, sprach sie schließlich weiter:

„Miroku nahm mich auf und ich lebte weiter. Ich sprach nur das nötigste, habe keine Gefühle gezeigt, alles ging an mir vorbei, ohne dass ich irgendetwas aufnahm. Dann hatte Miroku einen Unfall. Ich dachte schon, dass ich ihn verlieren würde! Und wieder hatte ich einen Brief von ihm bekommen. Eine Warnung, das nächste Mal würde ich mich entscheiden müssen. Leben oder Tod.

Eine alte Freundin meiner Mutter hatte von dem Tod meiner Familie erfahren und machte mir das Angebot bei ihr in Kioto neu anzufangen. Ein Leben ohne an jeder Straße von Erinnerungen überflutet zu werden. Es hieß zwar dass ich meine Freunde hinter mir lassen musste, doch wenigstens waren sie dann sicher. Ich nahm das Angebot an. Nach meinem 16. Geburtstag wollte ich gehen. An meinem Geburtstag selbst ging ich auf den Friedhof um mich von meiner Familie zu verabschieden. Er wartete dort schon auf mich..."

**Flashback**

„Happy Birthday, Kagome!" Kagome drehte sich um, dort stand er, der Mann, nein, das Ding, das ihr Leben zerstört hatte. „Was willst du?" Sie war weit über normalen Ärger hinaus. Sie kontrollierte sich noch. „Das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast meinen Brief doch gelesen. Du bist schon gebrochen, es macht keinen Spaß mehr mit dir zu spielen. Ich frage dich nun ein weiteres Mal. Willst du dich mir anschließen oder willst du sterben?" Deine Wahl: Leben oder Tod." „Ich mich dir anschließen und für deine verdammte Schwester am Besten noch Dienstmädchen spielen?" Er schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf: „Kagome! Was denkst du von mir! Kikyo hat schon genug Spielgefährtinnen. Du wärst ganz allein für mich da!" „Hell no! Vergiss es du verdammtes Schwein! Als ob ich mich dir anschließen würde! Du hast mir meine Familie genommen!" „Dann war das dein Todesurteil. Es ist schade, aber du hast es so gewollt."

Er zog eine Pistole hervor und schoss. Er traf ihr Herz und sie fiel. Schwärze machte sich in Kagomes Kopf breit, dass letzte, dass sie hörte, war das eisige Lachen ihres Mörders.

**Ende Flashback**

„Dieser Bastard hat nicht einmal nachgeschaut, ob ich wirklich tot war geschweige denn, ob ich überhaupt verletzt war! Er war so von sich überzeugt, dass er so etwas unter seiner Würde fand!" „Und wie kommt es das du dennoch hier bist?"

Kagome löste sich von seiner Umarmung und zog eine Kette unter ihrer Bluse hervor. Daran hing ein zerbeultes Medaillon. Ich hatte jemand, der mir etwas versprochen hatte. Inuyasha's Augen wurden groß. Er kannte dieses Medaillon! Es gehörte einst ihm! Aber das hieße ja, dass das Mädchen von damals, Kagome sei! „Alles klar Inuyasha? Was ist los?" „Du bist das Mädchen von damals." Er streckte eine zitternde hand nach der Kette aus und berührte sie. Sein Blick wurde sanft, als er in Kagomes Augen schaute. „Ich erinnere mich daran wie ich diese Kette einem Mädchen geschenkt habe. Schwarze Haare haben ihr Gesicht umrahmt. Sanfte Braune Augen haben auf mich geschaut als starke Arme mich wieder auf die Füße zerrten. Kagome hatte die Kette losgelassen, als sie die Erkenntnis traf, dass sich sie und Inuyasha schon einmal getroffen hatten. Inuyasha's Hand hingegen ruhte über ihren Brüsten, das alte Medaillon fest im Griff. Unbemerkt von Beiden waren die zwei Gestalten, die wie angewurzelt im Türrahmen standen und nicht fassen konnten was sie da sahen und hörten. An Mirokus Stirn fing eine Ader heftig zu pochen als Inuyasha keine Anstalten machte seine Hand von dieser, wie er fand, viel zu persönlichen Stelle zu entfernen. Sango versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch es half alles nichts. „Inuyasha! Kagome! Was macht ihr zwei da? Da lässt man euch kaum 2 Minuten aus den Augen und schon passiert so etwas!" Die beiden auf der Couch schreckten hoch und Inuyasha nahm schnell seine Hand weg. Rot wie Tomaten drehten sie sich zu einem etwas saueren Miroku um. „H-hi Miroku! W-wie war die Fahrt?" Inuyasha war über den Ausbruch von Miroku beunruhigt. Kagome und Sango hingegen machten sich aus dem Staub und flüchteten in die Küche.

Immer noch mit einem roten Kopf arbeitete sich Kagome durch die Küche und suchte Geschirr und Essen zusammen, stellte alles bereit, drückte Sango einen Teil in die Hand und scheuchte sie auch schon wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sango hatte nicht einmal einen Hauch einer Chance sie nach irgendetwas zu fragen. „Essen!" Inuyasha und Miroku hörten sofort auf. Inuyasha kam vorsichtig wieder hinter der Couch hervor und Miroku setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Das Essen verlief ruhig und die Spannung war zum zerreißen.

Als das Telefon klingelte sprang Kagome vor Schreck auf.

„Ja? Ja, ist er. Nein, hat er nicht. Keine Ahnung! Sessy! Ja, kann ich. Nein, wirklich ich mach's! Ja, bis dann."

„Was wollte Sesshoumaru von dir?" Als sie sich wieder setzte musste sie einem genervten Inuyasha Rede und Antwort stehen. „Er hat nur gefragt ob du hier bist und ob du etwas angestellt hast. Ob ich wüsste ob du noch was vorhast und das ich mich in Acht nehmen sollte. Ach ja und, dass am Mittwoch unser erstes Training ist. Für den Kampfsportkurs. Er wollte mir nicht glauben, dass ich es euch weitergebe. Manchmal ist er unmöglich!" „Sag ich doch! Mir will aber nie jemand glauben. Dann heißt es immer ich wäre Schuld, dass er so zu mir ist!" „Bist du ja auch Inuyasha!" Inuyasha schoss Sango einen giftigen Blick entgegen. Darüber mussten sie dann wieder alle lachen. Kagome machte sich daran den Rest des Essens wieder wegzuräumen, Miroku ging mit. „Jetzt im Ernst Kags. Was habt ihr gemacht?" „Hey Miroku! Keep cool! Es ist nicht passiert! Ich hab ihm erzählt was alles passiert ist, als ich ihm mein Medaillon gezeigt habe, hat er es nur wieder erkannt. Weißt was das heißt? Der Junge, nein, der Hanyou von damals, war Inuyasha!" Als ob sie erst jetzt gemerkt hätte, was das hieß rannte sie ins Wohnzimmer und fesselte Inuyasha mit einem festen Blick. „Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig Mister!" „Was? Warum? Wie? Und was ist mit dir? Du hast deine Geschichte auch noch nicht fertig erzählt!" „Stimmt!" Kagome lies sich in ihren Sessel fallen. „Könnte mir einer erklären was hier vor sich geht?" „Wir haben geredet Sango, wir haben geredet!" „Wer zuerst?" Inuyasha zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, ich erzähle dir meine Geschichte fertig, doch danach bist du dran und wehe du drückst dich!"

Sango und Miroku tauschten Blicke aus und hofften, dass der andere wenigstens etwas wusste, doch kein Erfolg. Beide hatten keine Ahnung was sie verpasst hatten. Vor allem der Zustand, dass Kagome so bereitwillig über ihre Vergangenheit redete, verwunderte sie noch mehr. (sry aber irgendwie muss ich ihre Vergangenheit fertig erzählen sonst blick ich selber nicht mehr durch-.-)

„Ich wachte später, immer noch zwischen den Gräbern liegend, auf. Meine Brust tat höllisch weh und mein Kopf pochte von Aufprall auf dem Weg. Er dachte ich wäre tot, also warum ihn nicht in diesem Glauben lassen? Sollte er doch denken, dass mein Geburtstag auch mein Todestag war. Sollte er doch denken, dass er mich erwischt hatte. Ich ging. Und brach damit allen ihr Herz. Tage später hatte ich den Mut ihnen alles zu erzählen. Schriftlich erfuhren sie alles, was vorgefallen war. Einmal hatte ich gehört, dass man ihn gefasst hatte und dass er im Gefängnis säße, dann nie wieder. Hab als Kellnerin in einer Bar gearbeitet. Das große Geld gemacht; deinen Bruder kennen gelernt und nun bin ich hier."

„Also Inuyasha! Jetzt bist du dran!" Doch der war schon wieder in Gedanken vertieft: 'Das ist merkwürdig. Was in Kioto wirklich passiert ist, weiß ich immer noch nicht! Aber wenigstens hat sie mir erzählt warum sie überhaupt erst weggezogen ist. Jetzt bin ich dran. Aber eigentlich kennt sie meine Geschichte warum will sie sie dennoch hören?'

„Na schön, ihr wollt es also wirklich hören. Wo fang ich an?

Ich hab immer schon Probleme mit anderen Kids gehabt, aber an diesem Tag war es besonders schlimm. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau was passiert war, aber auf einmal fand ich mich auf einer Baustelle wieder. Um mich rum standen ein paar aus meiner Schule, sie gingen schon wieder auf mich los. Ich hatte keine Ahnung warum und es war mir auch egal. Je weniger ich mich wehrte, umso schneller war ich sie los. Dann kam sie und alles war anders..."

**Flashback**

„Hey! Hört auf! Was macht ihr da? Lasst ihn sofort ihn Ruhe!" Die drei Jungs, die auf einen silberhaarigen 15-Jährigen einschlugen, hörten auf und drehten sich zum Eindringling um. Als sie sahen, dass es ein kleines Mädchen war, fingen sie an zu lachen. „Was willst du denn dagegen ausrichten? Geh mit deinen Puppen spielen." Okay, einen Jungen zusammenschlagen, der sich nicht mal wehrt, war eines, doch sich mit Kagome anzulegen und ihr zu sagen, sie solle mit ihren Puppen spielen, war eine andere. Jetzt war sie sauer und das sehr zum Leidwesen der Jungs. Inuyasha hatte keine Ahnung wie dieses kleine Mädchen es vollbracht hatte, dass die Jungs davon rannten, doch hier stand sie. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht und ihrer kleinen Hand, die sie ihm entgegen streckte. „Alles klar? Geht's dir gut?" Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn nicht nur gerade gerettet, sonder blieb auch noch da und machte sich Sorgen um ihn! Konnte sie denn seine Ohren nicht sehen? Ihr musste doch klar sein, dass er ein Hanyou ist! Er lies sich, noch total im Schockzustand von ihr aufhelfen und starrte sie einfach weiter an. „Du bist ein Halbdämon, nicht wahr? Deinen Ohren nach zu urteilen einer der Hundedämonen. Hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Großvater, doch mit den ganzen Geschichten Recht hat." Sie strahlte ihn an und er konnte nicht anders als sie auch anzulächeln. „Danke. Woher weißt du das alles? Ich schulde dir etwas. Kann ich's irgendwie wieder gut machen?" „Ich mache eine Ausbildung zur Priesterin, deswegen weiß ich das alles. Aber keine Angst, ich bin noch viel zu schwach, um dir irgendetwas zu tun." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Schüchtern fragte sie: „Könnte.. Dürfte ich vielleicht...? Deine Ohren?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch beugte sich dann zu ihr herunter, damit sie seine Ohren anfassen konnte. Sanft fuhr sie die Konturen entlang und massierte seine Ohren ein wenig. Er musste sich verdammt zusammenreißen, dass er nicht anfing zu schnurren. Als sie aufhörte, war es ein schmerzlicher Verlust. „Ich möchte dir dennoch was geben." Sie schaute überrascht auf. „Du hast mich beschützt. Eines Tages werde ich dich beschützen können. Hier trage es bitte." Er gab ihr ein Medaillon, das sie seit dem Tag nie wieder ausgezogen hatte.

**Ende Flashback**

„Aber das heißt ja, dass ihr euch schon einmal begegnet seid!" Sango war extrem fröhlich. Die Frage war nur, warum. Wegen der Geschichte? Egal was es war. Kagome war froh, dass sich Miroku erhob und Anstalten zum gehen machte. „Ich danke dir Kagome. Wir haben heute viel erfahren, doch es ist spät und wir sollten uns daheim blicken lassen. Wir sehen uns ja morgen. Nicht wahr?" „Ja werden wir. Gute Nacht! Bis morgen!" Kagome ging noch mit bis zur Haustür und verabschiedete sich dann von jedem. Bevor sie sich der Hausarbeit widmete. Sie hatte Inuyasha zwar viel erzählt, doch alles wollte sie noch nicht preisgeben.

Soo.. hat länger gedauert is aber auch länger geworden des Kapitel

Hoffe es gefällt

Bis zum nächsten mal

Mfg Liath


	5. Geliehener Hundoder doch geschenkt?

vorsichtig reinschleicht

umschaut.. nochmal umschaut

Kapitel hinlegt und wegrennt

TUT MIR LEID!!! ich weiß ich bin spät...

Geliehener Hund – oder doch lieber geschenkt?

Sie hatte Inuyasha zwar viel erzählt, doch alles wollte sie noch nicht preisgeben.

**Der nächste Morgen an der Uni in der Vorlesung von Sesshoumaru**

„Wie gestern schon besprochen, werden wir in Geschichte mit Legenden anfangen, die in der kriegerischen Ära entstanden bzw. handeln. Einer der größten Legenden aus dieser Zeit handelt von einem Juwel, dem Shikon No Tama. Sie besagt, dass einst eine Priesterin, die dieses Juwel beschützt hat, starb, nachdem sie ihren Geliebten, einen Hanyou, mit einem Pfeil an einen Baum steckte. Das Shikon No Tama wurde mit dieser Priesterin verbrannt, als dass es nicht in die falschen Hände komme. Doch wie kam es soweit? Nun geschah es, dass ein Dämon die Priesterin und den Hanyou gegeneinander ausspielte und so Misstrauen, bis letztendlich Hass zwischen die zwei Geliebten brachte.

Allein dies wäre eine Legende für sich, allein schon wenn man die Treffen dieser zwei verschiedenen Rassen näher ausführte." Hierfür erntete der Dozent (mir fehlt grad des richtige Wort dafür.. ihr wisst was ich mein oder?) einiges Gelächter von den nicht ganz so geistig erwachsenen Studenten. Doch ein Blick aus den goldenen Augen des silberhaarigen Mannes brachte sie zum schweigen. Eine schwarze Hose und ein formelles weißes Hemd ergaben bei ihm schon einen autoritären Eindruck, ohne dass Sesshoumaru noch viel machen musste. Er lies seinen Blick über die Studenten schweifen, manche hörten zu, andere schrieben Notizen und der Rest tat einfach etwas anderes, ob es schlafen, reden oder einfach nur aus dem Fenster starren war. Sesshoumaru fuhr fort: „Weiter besagt diese Legende, dass 50 Jahre später ein Mädchen aus der Zukunft erscheint und den Hanyou erweckt. Ein Dämon reist das Juwel schließlich aus dem Körper dieses Mädchen heraus. Die für anfänglich für die verstorbene Priesterin gehaltene junge Frau stellt sich als die Reinkarnation eben dieser heraus. Ein weiterer Dämon stiehlt das Juwel, woraufhin das Mädchen es mit Pfeil und Bogen attackiert. Sie trifft das Juwel und es zerspringt ihn tausende Splitter. Es tauchen wieder alte Feinde auf, der eine Dämon von damals allen voran. Es beginnt eine Jagd auf Zeit, denn mit jedem Splitter, den der Feind erlangt wird er stärker. Aus dem Mädchen der Zukunft und dem Hanyou wird eine Gruppe von ganz verschiedenen Persönlichkeiten. Ein junger Fuchsyoukai ohne Eltern, ein Mönch, dessen Hand, dank des Youkais verflucht ist und eine Dämonentajyja (richtig geschrieben?), einzige überlebende ihres Dorfes, auf der Suche nach ihrem kleinen Bruder, der nur noch durch einen Juwelensplitter am Leben gehalten wird.

Kann mir jemand dazu irgendetwas sagen?"

Stille. Keiner antwortete. Niemand konnte lange dem Blick von Sesshoumaru entgegenhalten. Er sah zu Den Freunden seines Halbbruders herüber. Miroku war damit beschäftigt Sango näher kenn zulernen, was bei ihm bedeutet, dass er sie wieder einmal befummelt. Inuyasha starrte aus dem Fenster und Kagome schien etwas auf ein Blatt Papier zu malen. Er zog seine Augenbraue etwas hoch, was war mit den heutigen Studenten nur los? Zu seiner Zeit wäre das alles anders gewesen! (ältere Leute kommen irgendwie immer mit den Sprüchen oder?) Schließlich hörte einen leichten Seufzer und mit genervter Stimme kam die Frage: „Und was genau soll man dazu sagen? Soll man den Fehler aufdecken oder soll man erklären was Sie vergessen haben oder was verlangen sie von uns?" Kagome. Natürlich, ihr musste es auffallen, ihm war klar dass er nicht genau vorging, doch Kagome war da ein wenig penibler. „Und was genau gefällt ihnen nicht an meinem Bericht?" Die Studenten waren auf einmal interessiert und schauten die beiden Personen gebannt an. „Das wichtigste war der fatale Fehler der ihnen sicherlich unabsichtlich passiert ist. Dieser Dämon wie sie meinten, der die Priesterin und den Hanyou gegeneinander aufspielten, war kein Dämon. Wohl eher ebenfalls ein Hanyou, wobei man, wenn man ganz genau sein will dazu sagen muss, dass es am Anfang ein Mann war, der sich den Dämonen hingegeben hat, um das Herz der Priesterin zu bekommen, die ihn gepflegt hatte. Ebenso haben Sie vergessen, dass die schon längst tote Miko wieder lebte, nachdem eine alte Hexe das Mädchen aus der Zukunft ihrer Seele bestohlen hatte, die aber gekämpft hat und so einen Teil wieder zurückführen konnte. Dieser Körper, einzig aus Erde und Ton bestehend hat in dieser Legende auch einen Platz, wie der Prinz des Wolftreibes, der das Mädchen aus der Zukunft gerne als seine Frau hätte und dies immer wieder betonte. Soll ich fortfahren?" Sie schien wirklich gelangweilt, so etwas einem Mann beizubringen, der dass erstens eigentlich wüsste und zweitens all dies ihr beibringen müsste. „Nein, nicht nötig. Aber es ist gut zu wissen, dass wenigsten jemand meinen Vortrag zugehört hat und dass ich nicht lieber zu einer Wand hätte sprechen sollen, die wahrscheinlich mehr zugehört hätte als ihr."

Ob das jemand verstanden hatte war eine andere Frage, denn die Hirne der Akademiker waren schon auf Mittagessen eingestellt. Auch Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha und Kagome standen auf um draußen zu essen. „Higurashi!" Kagome drehte sich, Sesshoumaru hatte sie gerufen und forderte sie auf kurz zu ihm zu kommen. „Geht schon mal vor ich komme nach!" Kagome blieb vor Sesshoumaru stehen und warte gebannt, was er von ihr wollte. Sie sah nicht, dass eifersüchtigen Blick von Inuyasha oder die viel sagenden Blicke von Sango und Miroku, die darauf folgten.

„Was willst du?" „Wollte dich nur was fragen. Zum einen was du mit meinem Bruder gemacht hast und zum anderen ob du weißt wer auch an diese Uni geht?" Das war merkwürdig. Sesshoumaru fragte sie was mit seinem Bruder los ist? „Nani? Was meinst du damit? Ich hab nicht mit Inuyasha gemacht? Ich hab ihn nur meine Geschichte erzählt. Ich meine irgendwo hat er es verdient zu wissen mit wem er sich einlässt, da er und ich in einer Gruppe sind." Sesshoumaru lehnte sich an das Pult und stützte sich mit dem Armen daran ab. „Nein, ich gehe da eher in die Richtung Date." „D- Date? Was meinst du damit?" Kagome lächelte nervös und schaute ihn unschuldig an. „Kags. Mein Bruder ist wie ein nervöser Teenager durch unser Haus gerannt und stammelte die ganze Zeit etwas von wegen, er wüsste nicht einmal was er anziehen sollte. Ob es nun ein formelles Date wäre oder ein Empfang oder keine Ahnung was. Hab ihm nicht wirklich Achtung geschenkt. Weißt du wie viele Anzüge ich mir von ihm anschauen musste? Er hat sich noch nie so benommen und vor allem noch nicht so früh, denn aus dem was er von sich gegeben hat, ist dieses Date erst am Samstag." Kagome wurde erst rot, dann fing sie an zu lachen. „Du meinst wirklich, dass Inuyasha sich nur so verhält, weil ich ihn am Samstag für meine Ausstellung eingeladen habe?" „Und ich habe mich schon gewundert wann du das hättest unterbringen sollen. Und was genau hast du jetzt mit ihm gemacht?" „Oh man... Nichts! Ich schwöre! Kannst du ihm nicht dieses eine Mal helfen? Bitte! Ich kann ihn ja schlecht mit einkaufen schleppen, wenn ich mein Kleid abholen gehe!" Sesshoumaru lächelte bei diesem Kommentar, was Kagome nicht so toll fand: „Nein, nein! Nein! Sessy! Das werde ich nicht machen! Denk erst gar nicht daran!" Kagome wusste was er wollte und sie könnte sich schlagen ihn erst auf die Idee gebracht zu haben! „Warum nicht Kags? DU musst doch sowieso in die Stadt, dann könntest du ihm das mit dem Date´ erklären und gleichzeitig könntet ihr eure Kleidung aufeinander abstimmen." „Bitte! Tu mir das nicht an Sessy! Außerdem wird Inuyasha dem ganzen eh nicht zustimmen, allein wenn er schon hört, dass es deine Idee war!" Wenn sie gedacht hatte, dass dieses Argument ihn irgendwie von der Idee abbrachte, hatte sie sich getäuscht, denn sein Lächeln wurde nur größer und meinte, als er sich von Tisch abdrückte: „Lass das nur mal meine Sorge sein. Ihr könnt ja morgen nach dem Training gehen. Wenn es um 15 Uhr fertig ist und ihr nicht grad einen Tag zum fertig werden braucht könnt ihr lange genug für Ihn etwas Passendes suchen." „Und jetzt erklär mir noch mal, wie genau du mich immer in so etwas rein reitest und vor allem warum ich dann auch noch immer mitmache." „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass wir uns einig werden. Du schuldest mir etwas!" Er lief Richtung Tür, als Kagome rief: „Was heißt hier ich schulde dir etwas? Wenn hier jemand etwas schuldest du mir etwas!"

Das Thema, wegen einer gewissen Person auf der Universität war vergessen.

Eine etwas angesäuerte Kagome lies sich zwischen Miroku und Inuyasha auf den verbleibenden Sitz fallen und packte ihr Essen aus. „Alles klar?" Sango schaute kurz von ihrem eigenen Essen auf. „Ja alles klar, warum?" „Du warst so lange weg. Läuft da was?" Kagome schaute Sango scharf an und Inuyasha verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Trinken. Miroku zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und wartete auf eine Antwort. Kagome sah jeden geschockt an: „Was? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich mit ihm was angefangen habe? Leute! Ich hab ihn mit Rin zusammen gebracht! Erinnert ihr euch an gestern? Ich habe es euch erzählt! Wir haben nur über Samstag geredet und..." Nein! Das sagte sie so nicht. Obwohl? Vielleicht. „Und? Und was? Raus damit!" Inuyasha war gereizt, aber warum? Kagome schaute ihn an und meinte nur: „Und hat mir von einem Problem von dir erzählt. Welch tolles Verhalten du doch gestern gezeigt hast!" Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an und wartete darauf, dass es bei ihm klickte und es tat es nach einigen Sekunden. Seine Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis, dann wurde er rot. „Er wird mit dir daheim reden. Und glaube mir, mit einem nein kommst du nicht davon!" Sie schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Essen widmete. Im Geheimen fand sie es gar nicht so schlimm, dass sie mit ihm einen Anzug finden sollte. Er würde bestimmt toll in einem aussehen.

Die Vier aßen eine Weile in Ruhe, bevor man ein „Kagome!" hörte und ein überglücklicher Koga angerannt kam. „Ich hab dich gefunden, meine wunderschöne Frau!" Jetzt hatten sich wirklich alle verschluckt. „WAS?! Ich glaub dir geht's zu gut! Kagome ist wohl kaum deine Frau!" Nun stellten sich zwei Fragen: Warum meinte Koga das Kagome seine Frau ist und warum schien das Inuyasha so mitzunehmen? „Inuyasha! Beruhige dich. Es gibt bestimmt eine ganz logische Erklärung für das alles hier, nicht wahr, Kagome?" Miroku hatte einen nicht ganz so netten Ton drauf, aber besser als Inuyasha's war er alle mal. „Koga! Was machst du denn hier?" Kagome hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo versteckt. Die Stimmung war ihr ein wenig zu gespannt. Zum Glück ignorierte Koga Inuyasha einfach und fand mehr Freude darin, Kagome anzuschmachten. Der runde Tisch war zum Glück – oder eher zum Pech – groß genug. Damit sich Koga mit auf die Bank setzen konnte, was nicht jedem gefiel. „Ich habe schon den ganzen Tag darauf gewartet dich endlich wieder zu sehen. Doch was mich bestürzt ist, dass du dich in solch einer Gesellschaft befindest. Warum ist der Hundejunge auch hier?" Um seine Sorge Ausdruck zu geben hielt er nun beide Hände von Kagome in den seinigen. Kagome in dessen verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Warum war Inuyasha so schlechte Gesellschaft und warum interessierte ihn das? Und vor allem, warum war sie seine Frau! „Ähm Koga? Würdest du mir bitte etwas erklären?" Kagomes Stimme war ruhig gehalten, doch nun schrie sie ihn an: „Warum bin ich bitte schön deine Frau! Du hast mich gestern umgenietet und warst in der nächsten Sekunde weg und jetzt auf einmal erzählst du mir ich bin deine Frau! Erklär mir das mal bitte!" Sie war aufgestanden, doch Koga hatte ihre Hände immer noch in seinen. Er stand auch auf, nicht im mindestens von ihr eingeschüchtert. Er lächelte sie an bevor vor er mit einer Stimme sagte, als wäre es klar wie Kloßbrühe: „Ganz einfach, meine Liebste. Weil ich mich so entschieden habe!" Okay, das hatte sie nicht erwartet, alle möglichen Ausreden, aber so etwas? Nein, das zählte nicht zu den möglichen Antworten. Was war mit diesem Typ los? Inuyasha war auch aufgestanden und stand nun vor den beiden. „Nimm deine verdammten Finger von ihr, Wolf!" Er hatte lange genug zugesehen, wie dieser verdammte Wolf seine Kagome bedrängte. Seine? Seit wann war sie seine? Hatte er nicht erst von Kikyo loskommen wollen? Verdammt! Erst mal Koga loswerden, dann sieht man weiter. Dieser aber ignorierte ihn einfach und rückte sogar noch näher zu ihr. Kagome versuchte inzwischen ihre Hände wieder zurückzubekommen und gleichzeitig aber auch nicht zu unhöflich zu sein. Sango und Miroku hingegen schauten nur interessiert zu und warteten auf das Ergebnis dieser Konstellation. „Ich sagte: Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr!" „Koga, könntest du bitte?" Kagome versuchte es mit mehr Höflichkeit und war erfolgreich. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und stellte sich außerhalb der Bank hin, neben Inuyasha. Dieser grinste bei dieser Aktion. Zum Glück entging das Koga. „Hau endlich ab! Bevor ich mich selbst vergesse!" Inuyasha knurrte, dieser Wolf hatte aber auch wirklich kein Verstand. „Zwing mich Hundejunge!" Das war zu viel. Inuyasha holte aus und traf. Koga flog über den Tisch und auf den Boden dahinter. Kagome staunte. 'Der Schlag saß!' Doch Koga hatte sich schon wieder aufgerappelt und schlug nun seinerseits auf Inuyasha ein, Inuyasha konnte die ersten Schläge noch blocken, doch ein Fußtritt nahm ihm kurz die Luft. „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass einer wie du kämpfen könnte." „Das gleiche gilt für dich Hundejunge!" Eine Weile ging es so weiter. Es schien kein Ende zu geben. Da Sango und Miroku nicht so aussahen, als würden sie in näherer Zukunft eingreifen, nahm Kagome die Sache selbst in die Hand. „Hört ihr zwei endlich auf! Was ist in euch gefahren? Ihr seid keine kleinen Kinder mehr! Außerdem sind wir auf dem Unigelände! Ihr hättet wenigsten woanders hingehen können!"

Das wollte sie eigentlich SO nicht sagen. Zu spät, wenigstens war der Effekt den sie wollte, gegeben. Die zwei Kontrahenten ließen tatsächlich voneinander ab. Sie schauten Kagome erst verdutzt an, doch dann sprach Inuyasha: „Sei froh, dass sie dich gerettet hat!" Damit drehte er sich um und setzte sich, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Koga wollte etwas erwidern, doch sah, dass Kagome den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass es gut sein Koga. Ein anderes Mal, ja? Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig. Verstanden?" „Alles für meine Frau." „Koga!" Doch der war schon verschwunden. „Was ist es mit diesem Typ! Ich könnte ihn grad erwürgen! Einfach so verschwinden! Was ist er? Luft?" Kagome seufzte und setzte sich neben Inuyasha. Der immer noch sauer schien. „Alles klar Inuyasha? Warum hast du ihn geschlagen?" Inuyasha kreuzte seine Arme vor der Brust und weigerte sich zu antworten. „Inuyasha? Was ist?" Auch ein Hilfesuchender Blick zu Sango und Miroku half nichts. „Schön, dann nicht! Vielleicht sollte ich Koga hinterher! Von dem würde ich wahrscheinlich eine Antwort bekommen!" Sie machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch eine Hand an ihrem Handgelenk lies sie wieder zurückfallen. „Was?" „Du wirst nicht zu ihm hingehen! Weißt du was er ist? Ein verdammter Wolf ist er!" Kagome sah ihn fragend an und er fuhr etwas leiser fort: „Ein Dämon, Kagome! Wenn er dich als Frau will, meint er das in Youkai-Art. Nicht wie normale Menschen es meinen!" Jetzt war sie geschockt. Koga war ein Youkai? Und will sie als Mate? Interessant. Das beantwortete aber noch nicht die Frage warum Inuyasha ihn geschlagen hatte. Kagome starrte Inuyasha noch immer geschockt an, bevor sie ihren Kopf in Frustration auf den Tisch haute. Sie stöhnte. „Und warum bin ich nochmal zurück gekommen?"

„Weil du uns so gern hast. Deswegen!" Man hörte, dass Sango sich das Lachen verkniff, doch Kagome ignorierte sie einfach. „Mach dir nichts draus, Kags. Inuyasha bekommt das schon hin." Kagome drehte ihren Kopf um Miroku anzusehen. „Was meinst du damit?" Kam es gleichzeitig von Kagome und Inuyasha. Doch Miroku schwieg grinste nur. „Ich gehe jetzt rein. Das Gespräch wird mir hier zu privat. Kagome kommst du mit?" Sango stand auf und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ja. Ist wohl das Beste. Warte kurz." Als sie gerade dabei war aufzustehen, hielt sie inne, als eine Stimme nach Inuyasha rief: „Inu! Baby!" Inuyasha stöhnte als ihm klar wurde, wer ihn da gerade gefunden hatte. Was er merkwürdig fand, war die Tatsache, dass Kagome auf einmal angespannt schien und Miroku näher zu ihr rückte und ihr dabei eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sango blieb stehen und sagte ein Wort: „Fuck!"

Da stand sie. Kikyo. Inuyasha verfluchte heute noch den Tag an dem er ihr geholfen hatte und dann – hingegen den Warnungen seiner Freunde – sich mit ihr traf. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, doch erstaunlicherweise schaute sie nicht ihn an, sonder Kagome. „Du!" Sie spukte das Wort aus, man konnte ihren Hass beinahe greifen. „Du lebst?" Es war nicht so, als dass sie es wirklich interessierte, doch eine überraschende Wendung der Ereignisse war es dennoch. Kagome stand auf, schüttelte so Mirokus Hand ab und antwortete in einem eisigen Ton: „Ja, was ich aber weder dir noch deinem heiß geliebten Bruder zu verdanken habe!" Kikyo trat einen Schritt vor. „Du wagst es dich dennoch hier wieder blicken zu lassen? Und ich dachte mein verdammter Bruder hätte dich erledigt! Hatte wohl keine gute Arbeit geleistet. Hätte wissen müssen, dass ich so etwas selber erledigen sollte." „Immer noch beleidigt, dass er mich nicht für deine kleine Gruppe wollte? Immer noch sauer, dass er mich für SEINE Gang wollte? Immer noch eingeschnappt, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte? Immer noch gekrängt, dass er mich aus dem Weg schaffen musste? Selbst nachdem er meine Familie getötet hatte?" An diesem Punkt war ihre Stimme nicht mehr als ein gefährliches Flüstern. Kikyo war erst zurückgewichen, doch jetzt zierte ein Lächeln ihr voll Make-up bedecktes Gesicht. „Aber nein meine Liebe, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich frage mich ob es meinen Bruder genauso freuen wird, wie mich, wenn ich ihm erzähle, dass du lebst und wieder in der Stadt bist!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging. Eine nun bleiche Kagome zurücklassend. „Was war das?" Inuyasha verstand nichts. Was ging hier gerade vor? Sango schaute ihn nur scharf an und schaute dann besorgt zu Kagome. Diese hauchte nur ein „Nein!", bevor sie von Miroku sanft wieder auf die Bank gesetzt wurde. „Das, Inuyasha, war deine Ex; die Schwester von Naraku, dem Mörder ihrer Familie", kam die ruhige Stimme des anderen Mannes in der Gruppe. Diese Aussage lies Inuyasha's Augen weiten und ihn selbst sprachlos. Kagome hingegen, war immer noch bleich, doch schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. Der Schein kann trügen, Außen schien sie vielleicht gefasst, doch in ihrem Innern gab es ein Gefühlstumult. Sie lies sich von Miroku aufhelfen und ging, ohne zurückzuschauen. Miroku und Sango auf je einer Seite von ihr. Der Hanyou saß noch immer am gleichen Fleck und schaute den drei Menschen hinterher.

Den restlichen Tag war Kagome wie ausgewechselt. Sie sprach nur, wenn einer der Pädagogen sie etwas fragte, ansonsten war ihr Blick auf ihren Block geheftet, in den sie die ganze Zeit etwas zeichnete. Nach der letzten Vorlesung, die sie bei Sesshoumaru hatten, packte sie langsamer als sonst ein. Sesshoumaru, der etwas von Sango gesagt bekommen hatte, bevor sie mit Miroku ging, kam zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Auf die andere Seite von, einem immer noch verwirrten, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru blickte kurz zu seinem Bruder bevor er sich Kagome widmete. „Es tut mir Leid, Kags. Ich habe es heute Morgen erfahren, ich wollte es dir sagen, habe es aber durch unseren kleinen Streit vergessen." Er lächelte sie warm an und tatsächlich schaute sie auf. Sie versuchte ihn ebenfalls anzulächeln, doch er kannte, wenn sie lächelte oder wirklich lächelte und das war kein echtes Lächeln von ihr. „Es gibt nichts, für was du dich entschuldigen musst Sesshoumaru. Ich muss mich wohl eher entschuldigen, dass ich so abwesend während der Vorlesung war." „Du bist unverbesserlich Kags. Du denkst zu viel. Fahr nach Hause und entspann dich." „Nach Hause. Es ist schön, wenn man eins hat, nicht wahr?" Sesshoumaru wusste was los war und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Komm mir nicht damit, Kags! Es ist Vergangenheit! Hast du gehört? Er sitzt im Gefängnis und seine Schwester ist zu blöd für alles!" Bei diesem Kommentar hörte Inuyasha wieder zu und schaute überrascht auf, doch nicht weil er sauer war oder so etwas, sondern weil sein Bruder es fertig brachte, dass Kagome mit ihm redete und ihn dabei sogar ansah! (Baka! -.-) „Du hast Recht Sessy. Ich sollte endlich weiterleben. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen Hund kaufen, dann bin ich nicht mehr alleine wenn ich Heim gehe." „Ich kann dir für heute meinen leihen, aber wehe du verwöhnst ihn zu sehr!" Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Seit wann hast du einen Hund?" „Seit genau 23 Jahren. Kannst ihn gleich mitnehmen. Er sitzt hinter dir." Kagome drehte sich um, als würde sie wirklich darauf warten, dass hinter ihr ein Hund säße, doch hinter ihr war nur ein Hanyou, der sich das Grinsen verkneifen musste. Als Kagome sich wieder umdrehte, musste Sesshoumaru bei ihrem Gesicht lachen. „Jetzt schau mich nicht so an! Ich meinte es ernst Kags! Ich leih ihn dir! Ich bin mehr als froh, wenn ich ihn loswerde! Wenn du willst schenk' ich ihn dir sogar!" Kagome wurde erst rot, dann lachte sie und als Sesshoumaru ging rief sie ein gespielt wütendes „Sesshoumaru!" hinterher. „Dich mehr in ihre Richtung schieben kann ich nicht mein kleiner Bruder. Pass ab jetzt auf sie auf." Für Kagome waren diese Worte zu leise, doch Inuyasha hörte sie und nickte, obwohl Sesshoumaru es nicht mehr sehen konnte. Inuyasha stand auf, nahm seine Tasche und legte eine Hand auf Kagomes Schulter. „Gehen wir? Hätte heute gern noch ein wenig Auslauf." Sie nickte und lachte wieder. Er würde alles daran setzten, dass sie wenigstens heute nicht mehr an ihre Vergangenheit denken müsste.

So. Ich weiß ich bin spät... Feiertage kamen dazwischen. TUT MIR LEID!!

Hoffe es gefällt wenigsten ein paar...

Bis dann

Mfg liath

PS.: FROHE OSTERN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (nachträglich)


	6. Begleichung einer alten Rechnung

ES TUT MIR LEID!!!!

Ich muss wieder arbeiten, deswegen hab ich nicht wirklich Zeit um weiter zu schreiben. Ich versuche es aber, obwohl ich glaub, dass ich jetzt nur noch am Wochenende richtig weitermachen kann. Aber in 1 Woche hab ich wieder Urlaub genommen Schon wieder... Naja... mal sehen...

Mmmh... kann es nicht glauben dass jemand meine ff liest -.- THX!

Vor allem weil sich die grad voll selbstständig macht... heute geht's kikyo an den Kragen (sry für die die sie mögen) Zum Glück gehen beide in den Kampfsportkurs.. hehe

Dann fangen wir mal an

Begleichung einer alten Rechnung

„Guten Morgen Tokio! Heute ist Mittwoch und es wird wieder ein wundervoller Tag mit viel Sonnenschein! Der perfekte Tag um mi..." Eine schnelle Bewegung und das Radio war aus. Kagome drehte sich um und setzte sich mit einem Stöhnen auf. Sie stand auf, ging in die Küche stellte die Kaffeemaschine an, ging zurück in ihr Zimmer, holte ihre Klamotten und wollte schon ins Bad gehen, als sie die offene Tür des Gästezimmers sah. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie mit einem Finger über ihre Lippen strich und an den gestrigen Tag dachte. Sie hatten über belanglose Dinge geredet, diskutiert und gelacht. Am Abend hatten sie sich zusammen auf die Couch gekuschelt und einen Film angeschaut und bevor sie in ihr Zimmer ging hatte er sie wirklich geküsst! 'Warum? Warum hatte er das getan? Es fühlte sich so gut an, so richtig!' (Sry.. zu faul den Abend zu schreiben) Kagome ging in das Gästezimmer und betrachtete den silberhaarigen Halbdämonen, der noch seelenruhig schlief. Es schien, dass er während der Nacht seine Decke weg geschoben hatte, da die Decke auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag. Kagome war das eher egal, denn nun hatte sie eine tolle Sicht auf den gut gebauten Körper von ihm, da er nur in seinen schwarzen Boxern schlief. (Ist bestimmt en schöner Anblick Ich würde den auch gerne mal ausleihen ich red schon wieder zu viel -.-) Sie setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett neben den schlafenden Inuyasha.

„Inuyasha? Steh auf, wir müssen in die Uni. Inuyasha! Hey! Wach auf! Inuyasha!" Leicht genervt wurde sie lauter, doch dann sah sie, dass sich seine Ohren in ihre Richtung gedreht hatten. Er hatte sich verraten! Kagome grinste, er wollte spielen? Das konnte er haben. „Auch gut, wenn er schlafen will, kann er das. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde wenn er wach wäre." Sie flüsterte diese Worte in sein Ohr und beugte sich deswegen etwas über ihn. Dann strich sie sanft mit ihrem Finger kleine Kreise auf seiner Brust und ging dann langsam immer weiter herunter. An seinem Bauchnabel angekommen schaute sie amüsiert, wie Inuyasha versuchte einfach still liegen zu bleiben. Als sie weiter um seinen Bauchnabel kreiste, merkte sie wie er seine Bauchmuskeln leicht anspannte und sie meinte mit dem Lachen deutlich in der Stimme: „Weißt du Inuyasha? So viel Spaß mir das ganze hier auch macht, aber so langsam kannst du aufhören so zu tun als ob du schläfst. Deine Ohren haben dich schon längst verraten!" Er öffnete schläfrig ein Auge. „Du bist gemein. Das hättest du mir gleich von Anfang sagen können und mich nicht erst so sehr foltern müssen!" „Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen, also sei ganz ruhig!" Ihre Hände waren auf beiden Seiten von ihm positioniert und sie hatte sich nun völlig über ihn gelehnt. Ihre Klamotten lagen vergessen am Ende des Bettes. „Oder willst du das ich anfange? Doch dann wirst du um Erlösung betteln." Ihre Stimme war verführerisch und Inuyasha schluckte den Klos, der sich anfing zu bilden herunter. Er war nervös, doch warum? Er wollte doch nichts von ihr, oder? Erst mal aus dieser Position herauskommen und dann darüber nachdenken, dass war das Beste. „Ähm, Ka- Kagome? Was meinst du? Du scherzt, richtig?" Sie kicherte und lehnte sich noch ein wenig weiter herunter. „Wirklich? Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht oder vielleicht aber auch nicht." Inuyasha wurde noch nervöser, soweit das möglich war und man konnte sogar sehen, dass er rot wurde. Jetzt konnte sich Kagome nicht mehr halten, sie knickte mit ihren Armen ein, landete auf Inuyasha und lachte los. „Du hättest dich sehen sollen! Dein Gesicht war unbeschreiblich!" „Es war also ein Scherz! Kagome! Das wirst du büssen!" „Was?" Sie schaute Inuyasha an und sah sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich muss weg!" Damit drückte sie sich von ihm weg und rannte aus dem Zimmer, ein lachender Inuyasha dicht hinterher. Sie rannte in das erste Zimmer rein, das sie sah, dass sich als das Badezimmer herausstellte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie die Türe schließen, bevor man auch schon Inuyasha hörte, der an die Türe hämmerte. „Kagome! Das ist feige! Komm raus und stell dich! Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor mir verstecken!" „Aber ich kann es doch wenigstens versuchen! Wenn ich schon mal hier drin bin, geh ich gleich duschen und du gehst jetzt schön runter und frühstückst schon mal, wie ein braver Junge, verstanden Inuyasha?" „Kagome! Das ist unfair! Und hör auf zu lachen! Kagome!" Jetzt hörte er sich wirklich wie ein kleiner Junge an, der für etwas bettelte was er unbedingt haben wollte. Er hämmerte noch eine Weile an die Tür, doch als er das Wasser hörte, gab er auf und ging in die Küche und tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. „Warum hör' ich eigentlich auf sie? Ich wird' noch verrückt, wenn sie sich weiter so verhält, obwohl es mir irgendwie gefällt. Verdammt! Jetzt red' ich schon mit mir selbst!"

Als Kagome aus der Dusche kam und sich abtrocknete, merkte sie, dass sie ihre Kleider gar nicht da hatte. Sie schlug sich gegen den Kopf und fluchte. „Verdammt! Ich hab meine Klamotten bei Inuyasha liegen lassen! Hoffentlich ist er noch unten. Ich werde nur kurz reingehen, meine Klamotten holen und dann bin ich auch schon weg, er kann mich gar nicht sehen!" (Wenn sie wüsste -.- da hab ich andere Pläne) Sie wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und lugte vorsichtig aus der Tür heraus, als sie niemand sah, schlich sie zu seinem Zimmer, als sie sich auch da versichert hatte, dass er nicht da war, ging sie herein und nahm ihr Kleider von seinem Bett. Sie drehte sich um und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, denn vor ihr stand ein gewisser Hanyou mit offen stehendem Mund. Sie lachte nervös und stammelte: „Ich war... und meine Kleider... du warst unten... Du kannst jetzt auch... ähm... duschen. Ich geh dann mal! Hehehehe!" Bevor sie einen Schritt machen konnte, war er vorgetreten. Inuyasha blickte sie immer noch mit diesen durchdringenden Augen an und Kagome sah ein Gefühl darin, dass sei nicht kannte. Was war es?

Inuyasha stand inzwischen vor ihr und hatte seinen Blick immer noch nicht abgewandt. Kagome wurde unwohl unter seinem bohrenden Blick, doch als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Wange spürte, schaute sie ihn wieder an. Sein Blick wurde weich und er lächelte sie liebevoll an. „Kagome." Er lehnte seine Stirn auf ihre und keiner der Beiden konnte nun wegschauen. Als Kagome seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, schloss sie ihre Augen und fühlte wieder dieses warme Gefühl, dass sie auch am Abend davor gespürt hatte, als er sie geküsst hatte. Er löste den sanften Kuss und flüsterte: „Ich sollte meinem Bruder wirklich danken. Er hat einen Engel zu mir geführt. Ich hoffe wir können das hier bald wiederholen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht in das Badezimmer. Einen Moment stand Kagome noch geschockt da, dass er sie schon zum zweiten Mal geküsst hatte und dass er es bald wiederholen wolle, doch dann machte sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln breit und sie ging froh in ihr Zimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Gerade als sie das benutzte Geschirr wegräumte, kam Inuyasha herunter. Kagome errötete und drehte sich um, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht gesehen hatte. Sie fragte: „Bist du fertig? Dann können wir fahren. Dank dem Kurs haben wir heute ja nur eine Vorlesung vor der Mittagspause. Danach der Kurs und dann suchen wir noch einen Anzug für dich. Sessy hatte dich gestern noch angerufen, nicht wahr?" „Ja hat er noch. Sicher das du etwas finden wirst?" „Überlasse das nur mir! Ich weiß wo wir hin müssen, um etwas Passendes finden. Hast du Klamotten für den Kurs?" Sie blickte kurz über ihre Schulter, nur um Inuyasha locker im Türrahmen stehend, vorzufinden. „Ja, ich habe Sesshoumaru gestern gebeten mir meine Sporttasche mitzubringen, wenn er schon unbedingt zusehen muss." „Wie? Warum will er zuschauen?" „Frag mich was Leichteres. Er meinte nur er wolle diese eine Begegnung auf den Matten nicht verpassen. Als ich ihn fragte, welche Begegnung er meinte, sagte er nur, dass du mich noch überraschen wirst. Was meint er damit?" „Er meint das was er gesagt hat. Ich werde dich überraschen, so einfach ist das. Glaube mir, ich habe noch einige Überraschungen für dich!" Sie hatte sich umgedreht und lachte bei dem verdutzten Gesicht, dass Inuyasha machte. „Komm, wir fahren jetzt wohl am Besten. Und mach deinen Mund zu, es zieht!" (ich liebe diesen Spruch) Sie ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, nahm ihren Rucksack und ihre Sporttasche, die Autoschlüssel vom Tisch und wartete auf Inuyasha, der kurz danach kam. „Kommst du?" Man sah ihm an, dass er über das eben gesagte noch immer nachdachte und Kagome hielt ihr Lachen zurück. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren zur Uni, der Weg dorthin war ruhig, keiner der Beiden wusste etwas über dass man reden konnte. (Interessiert es jemand was es für ein Auto ist? Also ich hab da an einen Honda Civic Type R gedacht Ich find des Auto klasse)

Im Kampfsportkurs

Nach der Mittagspause hatten sich alle vor der Sporthalle zusammengefunden. Als Kaede kam, die den Kurs leiten würde, wurden die Studenten herein gelassen, damit sie sich umziehen konnten. Jetzt standen sie alle in der Sporthalle und warteten darauf, dass Kaede etwas sagen würde. „Erst einmal, möchte ich sagen, dass es mich freut, dass dieser Kurs so eine große Resonanz gefunden hat. Des Weiteren will ich hiermit klar machen, dass jeder der dies hier nicht ernst nimmt, gleich wieder gehen kann. Obwohl es euch Spaß machen soll, kann ich keine Narren gebrauchen, die durch ihre Nichtachtsamkeit andere gefährden. Unwichtig, mit welcher Waffe oder gar ohne eine. Einige werden vielleicht schon die Kunst des Kampfes beherrschen, für andere wird dies hier der Anfang sein. Es ist egal, denn ich hoffe, dass hier jeder jedem weiterhilft. So, nun wärmt euch auf und dann werden wir erst einmal weitersehen." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha und Kagome standen zusammen und gingen nun in eine Ecke um sich aufzuwärmen. Während sie sich dehnten, fragte Sango: „Sie ist auch da. Ich frage mich was sie hier macht. Glaubst du sie hat einen bestimmten Grund?" „Wen meinst du?" Inuyasha blickte auf und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Kagome antwortete für Sango: „Sie meint Kikyo. Wer weiß warum sie hier ist. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie heute das letzte Mal dabei ist." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln ging sie zu Kaede und wechselte mit ihr ein paar Worte. „Ich hoffe sie hat nicht das vor was ich denke, das sie vorhat." „Miroku! Kannst du dich auch ein bisschen deutlicher ausdrücken?" Jetzt standen sie zusammen und schauten zu Kagome rüber, die wieder zu den anderen kam. „Sie wird wahrscheinlich gegen Kikyo antreten wollen. Eine alte Rechnung begleichen. Denke ich zumindest." Inuyasha sah von Miroku zu Kagome und zurück. „Das meinst du nicht ernst oder?" „So wie ich sie kenne schon. Es ist mein Ernst." Inzwischen hatte sich auch Sesshoumaru eingefunden und lehnte sich an die Wand in der Nähe der vorbereiteten Matten. Kaede redete mit Kikyo, was ihre Vermutung nur noch zu bestätigen schien. „DU willst gegen Kikyo antreten?" Kagome schaute Inuyasha fragend an, antwortete aber trotzdem. „Ja, werde ich. Etwas dagegen einzuwenden?" „Ja! Sie ist gut! Sie kann nicht nur mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen sondern auch ohne Waffen kämpfen! Ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen und sie kennt keine Gnade!" Kagome lächelte ihn nur an und murmelte ein „Ich weiß. Ich weiß.", bevor sie zu den Matten ging und auf Kaede und Kikyo wartete, die nun ebenfalls kamen. Miroku, Sango und Inuyasha gingen ihr hinterher. Miroku klopfte Inuyasha auf die Schulter. „Keine Angst. Sie weiß was sie tut. Außerdem hättest du es ihr eh nicht ausreden können. Sie hat noch einige Überraschungen für dich." Inuyasha sah Miroku an und erinnerte sich, dass Kagome ihm genau das Gleiche gesagt hatte.

„Obwohl ihr euch jetzt aufgewärmt habt, möchte ich, dass ihr euch etwas anseht. Einen Kampf ohne Waffen, von zwei Studentinnen, die schon sehr weit sind in der Ausübung dieser Kunst." Sie wandte sich nun an die zwei jungen Frauen, die sich gegenüber standen und sich nicht aus den Augen ließen. Kikyo in türkisenen Hot Pants und einem gleichfarbigen Top, ihre Haare hatte sie in einem Zopf zurückgebunden. Kagome hatte eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes kurzes Sporttop an. Ihre Haare hatte sie locker zurückgebunden und an ihrem Hals konnte man die Kette ihres Medaillons sehen, dass in ihrem Dekollete verschwand.

Jeder stand außen herum und schaute auf sie. Jeder wartete darauf wer den ersten Schritt machen würde. Jeder war gespannt wie dieser Kampf enden wird. Jeder fragte sich, was nun geschehen kann.

Dann startete es. Kikyo griff mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. Kagome wich ihrer Faust locker aus. „Warum willst du das hier, Kagome? Du wirst verlieren. Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, dass weißt du." „Falsch. Ich kann und ich werde. Und jetzt kämpfe, denn mit Worten alleine wirst du hier nicht weit kommen." Jetzt machte Kagome ihren Angriff, sie lief auf Kikyo zu, holte mit der rechten Faust aus, doch musste im letzten Moment Kikyo's linkem Schlag ausweichen, in dem sie einen Schritt nach links machte und so mit ihrer linken Hand angriff. Kikyo sah dies nicht kommen und taumelte durch die Wucht des Schlages ein paar Schritte zurück. Kikyo betastete die Stelle an ihrem Kiefer, an dem sie getroffen wurde. Darauf folgten ein paar überraschte Ausrufe der zusehenden Studenten. Weder Kikyo noch Kagome ließen sich davon aber ablenken. Sie fuhren damit weiter sich gegenseitig nicht aus den Augen zulassen. Kikyo war nun sauer. Man sah es in ihren Augen und auch das Lächeln war zusammengebissenen Zähnen gewichen, die Lippen formten tonlos „Schlampe!" Kagome sah dies und zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern. Sie wusste, was sie konnte und hatte keine Angst zu verlieren. Kikyo hingegen, war sich zwar des Sieges sicher, doch fingen leise Zweifel an. an ihr zu nagen. Immerhin hatte diese Frau ihren Bruder schon einmal besiegt, und dass war vor vielen Jahren, nur Gott wusste wie sehr sich ihre Kampfkunst verbessert hatte. Mit Pfeil und Bogen, so altertümlich dieser Sport auch war, fühlte sie sich sicherer als ganz ohne Waffen. Sie war gut, das stimmte, doch wie gut war sie? Kikyo musste sich wieder auf den Kampf konzentrieren, als Kagome wieder mit einer schnellen Rechten angriff. Sie konnte gerade noch nach hinten ausweichen, da traf sie auch schon ein gezielter Fußkick in den Magen. Sie hisste vom Schmerz und ging in die Knie um mit einer schnellen Bewegung Kagome von den Füssen zu holen, doch diese war schon einen Schritt zurückgewichen und somit auch aus ihrem Bereich. Also nahm sie den Schwung um wieder hochzukommen und stellte sich in einer weiteren Drehung auf ihr linkes Bein. Mit ihrem rechten Bein machte sie nun Bekanntschaft mit Kagomes linkem Unterarm. Kagome sah diesen Kick nämlich komme und blockte den Schlag. Trotzdem war Kikyo kein Schwächling, der Kick hatte Kraft dahinter und Kagome musste ihre Muskeln in ihrem rechten Bein mehr anspannen, und so ihren Stand auf der Matte verstärken, um nicht wie zuvor Kikyo zurückzutaumeln.

Kagomes Freunde waren gespannt. Sango hing an Miroku und zerquetschte seinen linken Arm fast, währen Miroku nicht mal den Versuch machte ihren Griff zu locker oder seine Hand wandern zu lassen. Inuyasha stand nur mit offenem Mund da und Sesshoumaru lies sich wie immer nichts anmerken. Kaede schaute mit verschränkten Armen zu, und passte auf, dass niemand gegen die allgemeinen Regeln verstieß, auch wenn man diese selten aussprach, kannte eigentlich jeder der kämpfte eben diese. Koga, der auch da war, hatte Kagome erst in dem Moment gesehen, als sie auf die Matte trat und murmelte ab und zu etwas, dass sich stark nach „Meine Frau!" anhörte.

Kikyo stellte sich wieder kampfbereit hin, beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt und auf mit gespreizten Beinen, darauf wartend, dass Kagome nun den nächsten Schritt machte. Es war ein herantasten der beiden Gegnerinnen, wer von den beiden den ersten Fehler machte. Kaum stand Kikyo mit beiden Beinen wieder auf dem Boden, machte Kagome mit ihrem rechten Bein einen Schritt vor, stellte sich auf es, und drehte sich linksherum, sodass sie mit ihrem linken Bein einen Schlag auf Kikyo's rechte Seite ausführte. Kikyo hingegen, blockte nicht nur den Angriff, sondern drehte sich, sodass sie Kagomes Bein mit beiden Händen nehmen konnte und so Kagomes Schwung verstärkte und sie losließ, in der Hoffnung, dass Kagome hinfiele. Als sie ihr Bein im festen Griff hatte, flüsterte sie zu Kagome: „Und lass verdammt nochmal deine Hände von Inuyasha, Schlampe!" Doch Kagome ignorierte diese Worte, fing sich auf ihren Händen ab und machte einen Handstandüberschlag. Noch während dem Aufstehen drehte sie sich um und begegnete Kikyo's Faust, doch sie duckte sich unter ihr herunter. Kagome antwortete ihrerseits mit einem Kinnhaken, der Kikyo auf die Matten schickte. Einem Schlag von oben entging Kikyo indem sie sich nach rechts rollte und sich auf ihre Arme stütze, um aufzustehen, doch Kagome, die mit ihrer linken Faust treffen wollte und ein Knie auf dem Boden hatte, schlug einfach mit der rechten Hand zu. Kikyo wurde durch den überraschenden Angriff wieder auf den Rücken geworfen und Kagome stand auf. Sie sah auf Kikyo herab und stellte einen Fuß auf ihren Hals. Ein leichter Druck veranlasste Kikyo zu ihr aufzusehen. „Ich habe es dir gesagt und wage es nicht noch einmal MIR etwas befehlen zu wollen! Nächstes Mal werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten, verstanden?" Damit nahm sie ihren Fuß von Kikyo's Hals, drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch sie blieb noch einmal stehen als sie Kikyo's Stimme hörte: „Das wirst du büssen, glaube mir! Vielleicht hast du mich heute besiegt, doch ich werde meine Rache noch bekommen."

Kikyo stand auf und verschwand aus der Halle, wahrscheinlich zu verlegen, dass sie verloren hatte, um weiter da zu bleiben. Die anderen Studenten standen geschockt da, nicht nur wegen dem mehr oder minder kurzem Kampf, sondern auch wegen den Worten die gewechselt wurden. Kagome ging zu Miroku, Sango und Inuyasha, die sie alle anstarrten. „Was?! Warum starrt ihr so?"

Kaede räusperte sich und sagte: „Nun, nach dieser interessanten Einführung, sucht euch am Besten einen Partner oder eine Gruppe und trainiert. Ich werde herumgehen und Tipps geben." Daraufhin löste sich die Starre in der sich, wie es schien die Studenten zu sein schienen und sie taten wie ihn geheißen.

Miroku lachte und meinte: „Seht ihr? Ich habe gesagt, dass sie noch eine alte Rechnung offen hatte! Das war großartig Kags!" „Da hat er Recht, du bist gut, Kags!" Kagome lächelte und wandte sich an Inuyasha: „Ich habe dir gesagt ich bin für ein paar Überraschungen gut, oder nicht?" Inuyasha hatte sich von seinem ersten Schock erholt und sah Kagome nun in einem etwas anderen Licht. Sie schien zwar sehr zerbrechlich, doch war ihr Körper auch durchtrainiert und sie wusste was sie tat. „Ja, du hast es mir gesagt, doch überrascht hat es mich dennoch. Ich bin gespannt, was du noch alles kannst." Auch er grinste jetzt und ging provozierend einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Kannst du mit dem Schwert umgehen? Wenn ja, dann habe ich da einen Idee, ich muss nur Kaede etwas fragen." Inuyasha nickte und Kagome joggte zu der alten Frau. Diese nickte und schaute auf ihre Uhr, das Nächste, dass sie sagte, schien Kagome nicht zu gefallen denn sie machte ein flehendes Gesicht. Bevor sie wieder kam, zuckte sie nachgebend mit den Schultern.

Sesshoumaru traf Kagome in der Hälfte des Weges und ging den Rest mit zur der kleinen Gruppe. „Um ehrlich zu sein, Kagome, hätte ich mehr von dir erwartet. Ich habe schon bessere Kämpfe gesehen." Kagome rollte die Augen und meinte nur: „Versuch mal mit so einer richtig zu kämpfen! Ich möchte mal sehen wie du dabei aussiehst. Wenn jemand so simpel kämpft, kannst du nicht wirklich was machen. Ja ich weiß, dass sie mich auch getroffen hat, aber alles verhindern kann ich auch nicht!" Damit drehte sie sich wieder zu Inuyasha, der belustigt, aber auch kurios dem Gespräch zugehört hatte. „Kaede meinte, dass wir heute nicht damit anfangen sollten, heute hätte ich schon für genug Gesprächsthema gesorgt. Dann würde ich mal sagen, dass wir uns umziehen und uns unserem nächsten Problem stellen. Passende Kleidung für den pubertierenden Jungen hier." Miroku, Sango und Sesshoumaru teilten belustigte Blicke und sahen der lachenden Kagome und dem hinterher laufenden Hanyou nach.

Ich weiß, merkwürdig und der Kampf war auch nicht wirklich das wahre.. aber besser als gar nichts oder?

So wie ich des eigentlich geplant habe, ist es schon wieder nicht geworden.

Naja, hoffe es gefällt

mfg

Liath


	7. VerkausGenie und Rechthaber

vorsichtig rein schaut

rein schleicht

Kapitel hinlegt

wegrennt

ES TUT MIR LEID!!!! Wollte eig schon keine Ahnung wann weiter schreiben, aber mein PC ist kaputt gegangen, nachdem ich wieder von meinem ach so tollen Lehrgang zurück war... -.- naja eig war's ja mehr mein Internet aber irgendwie war mein PC dann auch hin.. keine Ahnung, auf jeden fall hat's genervt -.- Sicherheitskopien sind sehr wichtig Leute! Glaubt mir! Ich hab's gemerkt!

Naja, jetzt zurück zur Story... wird kurz weil ich des nicht mim „Date" zusammenlegen will

VERKAUFS-GENIE UND RECHTHABER

„Und warum muss ich nochmal das hier machen?" „Weil du unbedingt am Samstag mitkommen willst, deswegen!" „Stimmt, aber wie hast du es geschafft, dass wir in einem Laden sind, dein Kleid, dass ich immer noch sehen will, abgeholt haben, sogar schon meinen Anzug gekauft haben und eigentlich immer noch hier stehen?" „Ganz einfach: Mein Kleid war schon fertig, musste nur abgeholt werden und was das dein Anzug angeht, da hab ich einfach ein gutes Augenmass. Und dass wir hier stehen liegt nur daran, dass du nicht mitarbeitest und mich hier die ganze Arbeit machen lässt!" „Wie soll ich dir bei der Auswahl der Farbe meiner Krawatte helfen, wenn ich dein Kleid nicht kenne?" „Indem du mir endlich sagst, welche Krawatte dir besser gefällt, ganz einfach!" Kagome und Inuyasha standen sich gegenüber. Inuyasha mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und Kagome mit einer Tasche in der Armbeuge, die ihr Kleid enthielt und einer Krawatte in jeder Hand, die sie ihm vor das Gesicht hielt. „Ich bin für die dunkelblaue", antworte eine männliche Stimme. Kagome und Inuyasha drehten sich beide zu der Quelle um. Inuyasha's Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als er den Jungen sah. Er war zwar größer als Kagome, aber dennoch kleiner als er, hatte rötliche Haare und roch verdächtig nach Fuchs. Er konnte nicht älter als 18 oder 19 sein und dennoch wagte er es sich hier einfach einzumischen? Der Junge hatte ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht und ließ seine Hände locker in seinen Hosentaschen, während er gebannt zu Kagome sah. Inuyasha freute sich insgeheim, als Kagome ihm mit ernster Stimme fragte: „Und warum sollte ich auf die hören, Kleiner?" Hätte Inuyasha zu ihr rüber gesehen, hätte er auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein Grinsen entdeckt. „Ganz einfach, weil du bei Fragen, die Mode angehen immer auf mich gehört hast und du ohne mich wohl kaum dein Kleid jetzt hättest. Noch Fragen, Kags?"

Halt! Stopp! Irgendwas hatte Inuyasha da nicht mitgekommen. Warum kannten sich die zwei? Warum kannte seine Kagome einen Fuchsdämon? Und wann hat er nochmal seinen Gefühlen nachgegeben und sich für Kagome entschieden? Drei Tage und seine ganze Welt stand Kopf! Ganz toll! Erwartungsvoll ließ Inuyasha von seinen Gedanken ab und sah zu Kagome, die seinen Blick erwiderte. „Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Shippo. Shippo das ist Inuyasha. Shippo gehört dieser Laden und ist ein alter Freund von mir, weswegen ich dich auch hier reingeschleppt habe Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ist ebenfalls ein Student an der Uni, ein sehr guter Freund und meine Begleitung für die Ausstellung am Samstag", stellte Kagome die beiden vor. „Ein alter Freund?", fragte Inuyasha unglaubwürdig. Kagome lachte kurz auf bei der Erinnerung an ihre erste Begegnung mit Shippo und antwortete dann: „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass er ganz nach seinen Eltern kommt, die den Laden davor besaßen und er mir eine große Hilfe war immer die besten Kleider aufzudrehen, die sie hatten" „Ich habe dir gar nichts aufgedreht, Kags! Ich hab dir nur deine Entscheidungen abgenommen, indem ich dir ein paar Ideen gegeben habe!", kam es gespielt gekränkt von dem Jüngsten. „So kann man dass ganze natürlich auch sehen! Auf jeden Fall waren es immer perfekte Kombinationen für die Feten auf die mich Miroku und vor allem Sango geschleift haben!" „Ich kenne eben meine Kundschaft. Auch wenn sie auf einmal spurlos verschwinden und nach Jahren wieder vor einem stehen und ein einzigartiges Kleid wollen." Kagome lächelte schuldbewusst, doch Shippo fuhr mit einem Lachen fort: „Wie geht es eigentlich Sango und Miroku? Und wie hast du den Hanyou aufgegabelt?" Bei dem Kommentar kam ein leises Knurren von Inuyasha und Kagome schickte einen scharfen Blick auf den Fuchs ab. „Den Beiden geht es gut und Inuyasha ist zu respektieren. Hast du verstanden?" Kagomes Tonfall war auf einmal ein wenig streng geworden. Shippo zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Geht klar." Inuyasha entspannte sich sichtlich, schaute aber noch einmal scharf zu dem Fuchs, bevor er sich wieder zu Kagome wandte, die ihn kurz entschuldigend anlächelte bevor sie hinter dem Jungen herlief, um die Krawatte zu zahlen.

Aus dem Laden draußen fragte Inuyasha noch einmal nach: „Wer ist das gewesen?" „Wer? Shippo?" Inuyasha nickte kurz und nahm ihr eine der Taschen ab. „Wie ich gesagt habe: Ein Freund. War verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einem Kleid für ´ne Fete. Er war an dem Tag zufällig da und hat mir geholfen. Am Anfang fand ich es witzig, dass mir so ein Kleiner helfen wollte, aber bald stellte sich heraus, dass er schon viel von seinen Eltern konnte und wirklich verstand, was er da tat. So wurde das also mein Laden, wenn ich irgendwelche Kleider brauchte. Er wollte es erst nicht glauben, dass ich es bin, als ich rein kam und nach einem ganz bestimmten Kleid fragte. Er meinte, er hätte mich erst sehen müssen, bevor er seiner Nase glauben wollte. Wir haben dann so lange geredet, dass ich das Kleid schon wieder fast vergessen hatte. Du musst wissen das Kleid, dass ich wollte, war eine Idee von ihm und mir, vor was-weiß-ich-wie-vielen-Jahren. Aber naja, ich habe es doch bekommen und werde es am Samstag tragen." Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie fragte: „Warum eigentlich, Inuyasha? Warum hattest du gleich gesagt, dass du mit mir dahin willst? Warum bist du bei mir geblieben? Warum... Warum hast du mich geküsst?" Inuyasha hatte irgendwie gewusst, dass diese Fragen irgendwann kommen würden, doch dass war ihm egal, zumindest wenn es um Kagome ging.

„Ganz ehrlich? Am Anfang wusste ich das auch nicht. Schon als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hatte, hat sich was in mir getan. Dann hattest du dich auch noch entschuldigt und ich war völlig perplex. Du hast mir deine Vergangenheit erzählt und in dem Moment sahst du so zerbrechlich aus, ich dachte ich würde dich zerdrücken als ich dich in den Arm genommen hatte. Ich wollte nichts mehr als dich beschützen, dich an mich ziehen, dich nie wieder loslassen, ich weiß nicht, ich wollte dich für mich. Das klingt jetzt bestimmt verdammt bescheuert, vor allem, weil ich eigentlich nicht der Typ bin, der großartig von seinen Gefühlen redet, aber mit dir ist irgendwie alles anders. Ich rede Schwachsinn, benehme mich anders und alles ist auf einmal viel besser, lebenswerter. Ich bin ein Hanyou, Kagome, ich hatte keine Freunde, nach deinem Auftreten damals, hatte ich mir vorgenommen, stark zu sein und dich irgendwann wieder zu finden. Als ich auf deine alte Schule kam, traf ich aus Zufall auf Miroku und Sango und sie nahmen mich an wie ich wahr. Danach verstand ich mich sogar besser mit Sesshoumaru, verdammt! Ich kenne dich jetzt erst seit drei Tagen und dennoch besitzt du mein Herz, Kag-" Inuyasha war verstummt, als er Kagomes Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, meinte Kagome: „Du redest zwar verdammt viel, für jemanden, der nie über seine Gefühle redet, aber du sprichst aus meiner Seele Inuyasha. Nachdem, was mir alles passiert ist, dachte ich so etwas passiert mir nie wieder und doch, ein Blick in deine Augen und jede Mauer um mich herum ist eingefallen. Ich danke dir Inuyasha, danke."

Inuyasha lächelte und beugte sich gerade zu Kagome herunter, um einen weiteren Kuss von ihr zu holen, als die Beiden erschreckt aus ihrer Trance fuhren. „Kagome!" Koga kam angerannt und knurrte als er Inuyasha so nah an „seiner Frau" sah. „Bitte nicht!", flüsterte Kagome und stöhnte schon innerlich, denn sie wusste was nun kam. So sehr Koga auch nervte, und so oft er auch abserviert wurde, er lernte es einfach nicht. Inuyasha richtete sich noch ein wenig mehr auf und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Was willst du Wolf? Siehst du nicht, dass du unerwünscht bist? Lass uns endlich in Ruhe!" Kagome vergrub inzwischen ihr Gesicht in Inuyasha's Seite, sie konnte es einfach nicht mehr hören. „Was fällt dir ein so mit mir zu reden? Sollen wir das jetzt ein für alle mal regeln? _Inuyasha?_" Kagome verstärkte ihren Griff an Inuyasha und dass alleine genügte ihm. „Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Nicht vor Kagome. Sie ist nicht etwas über das man durch einen Kampf entscheidet, doch solltest du sie noch einmal, auch nur falsch ansehen, kannst du dir deines Todes gewiss sein, _Koga_." Inuyasha's Stimme war gefasst und gerade das machte ihn umso gefährlicher. Kagome atmete erleichtert aus und entspannte sich merkbar. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass irgendwann diese Beiden kämpfen würden, war sie doch froh, dass es nicht hier inmitten von Menschen passierte und vor allem nicht vor ihren Augen. Sie hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass ein Treffen zwischen Koga und Inuyasha verdammt blutig enden würde.

Koga schloss und öffnete seine Faust immer wieder, er überlegte fieberhaft, dass sah man ihm an. Zwar wollte er wirklich nicht hier inmitten einer Einkaufspassage dem Hundewelpen eine verpassen, doch andererseits, wollte er auch nicht einfach so gehen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn seine Frau so nah an Inuyasha hing. „Geh einfach, Koga. Seh ein, wenn du verloren hast. Du hattest noch nie eine Chance also versuch dein Glück bei jemand anderen. Selbst in einem Kampf würdest du nicht gegen Inuyasha gewinnen. Geh, Koga, bitte." Wenn ein Kampf verhindern werden konnte, dann würde sie es versuchen. Jetzt musste nur noch Koga verstehen, dass es wirklich keinen Sinn hatte, auch wenn sie ein wenig übertrieben haben sollte. Sie wusste ja nicht wie gut die zwei wirklich kämpften. Sie haben Dämonenblut in ihren Adern. So schlecht sollten sie da doch nun auch wieder nicht sein, oder?

„Du hast Glück, dass Kagome da ist Welpe, ansonsten wärst du dran." Kagome verdrehte die Augen und Inuyasha zog eine Augenbraue skeptisch hoch, doch Koga drehte sich um und ging dorthin zurück, woher er auch immer kam. „Ich muss sagen Koga hat in einem Punkt Recht." Kagome schaute Inuyasha verständnislos an. Koga hatte in etwas Recht? Und Inuyasha gab das auch noch zu? Jetzt grinste er sie frech an. „Ich habe Glück, dass du da bist." Sie lachte, was Inuyasha nur dazu veranlasste noch breiter zu grinsen. Wie er dieses Lachen liebte! Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und führte sie dann zurück zum Auto. 'Perfekt! Warte! Verdammt! Das Kleid habe ich jetzt immer noch nicht gesehen! Naja, werde wohl bis Samstag warten müssen...' Inuyasha zuckte mit den Schultern und schloss die Autotür.

Bitte nicht umbringen! Ich schreib auch schnell weiter... Hab sowieso keine Lust Hausaufgaben zu machen Interessiert in der Berufschule eh niemanden.. Und wenn doch kann man morgens noch ne stunde im Zug was machen

Werde wahrscheinlich gleich auf den Samstag gehen... weiß noch nicht genau, kommt drauf an, was ich noch mit Kikyo und Naraku anstelle...

Hoffe es gefällt trotzdem

Mfg

Liath


End file.
